Katsuki Coffee Shop
by Erendy
Summary: Y justo en ese momento, Viktor supo que su monocromática vida jamás volvería a ser igual. No con el precioso cajero de su cafetería favorita adentrándose cada día más y más en su vida. AU de cafetería. Viktuuri. Otayuri.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor suspiró por enésima vez. Miro hacia el reloj posado simétricamente sobre su escritorio y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar que en sólo cinco minutos más, podría irse.

Su trabajo no difería mucho al de cualquier otro empresario. No había nada especial en su vida, más que quizá, su perro. El pequeño Makkachin tal vez era, la única razón por la que regresaba a casa temprano en lugar de irse a emborrachar por ahí.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no notó el pasar de los minutos y para cuando acordó, ya habían pasado _siete minutos_ que jamás recuperaría. Tomó sus cosas y las guardo en su siempre ordenado maletín de cuero negro. Salió sin prisa de su oficina y le indicó con un gesto a su amable secretario que se retiraría.

— Hasta mañana, Nikiforov — Se despidió el joven de cabellos rubios.

Viktor posiblemente no lo escuchó, lo único que pensaba era que necesitaba apresurarse en llegar a casa, probablemente su serie favorita ya habría comenzado y no quería perderse nada. No se lo perdonaría.

Cuando salió del elegante edificio, notó las chispas de lluvia, que caían suavemente, el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras y la gente que comenzaba a refugiarse tras un paraguas. Aún, a paso no tan apresurado, camino hasta su auto y se metió en el con cuidado de no ensuciar los tapetes nuevos. Fracasó.

Su departamento no estaba realmente lejos, así que si tenía suerte, llegaría justo a tiempo para acurrucarse con Makkachin y perder el tiempo viendo sus series favoritas. Pero quizá, ese no era su destino. Lo supo en el momento en que el semáforo se puso en rojo y logró ver, que en la calle que se alzaba frente a él, había una pequeña aglomeración de gente.

Ahí fue cuando recordó que justo tres calles antes de llegar a su hogar, el negocio que antes era una lúgubre lavandería, inauguraría ese mismo día una cafetería.

Recordó también que por la inauguración, por la noche, la cafetería estaría regalando cupcakes, si no mal recordaba.

Y entonces tomó la decisión, la errada, y correcta al mismo tiempo decisión, de girar el volante de su auto, y no seguir derecho, como debía hacerlo.

Se estacionó en la esquina de la calle consciente de que no habría espacio en frente de la cafetería, y salió del auto para caminar con paso decidido hacia ella. Lucía verdaderamente hermosa, estaba pintada de color celeste y tenía dos grandes ventanales donde se alzaba el nombre " _Katsuki Coffee Shop_ ", además, estaba decorada con un montón de flores naturales, y enredaderas. Verdaderamente mágica, y atrapante, captó la inmediata atención del ruso quien decidió entrar.

La fila era larga, pero si volteaba a cualquier parte, podía escuchar a la gente decir lo rico que estaba el café, y lo delicioso y esponjosos que estaban los cupcakes. Así, decidió quedarse.

Para cuando llegó su turno, había decidido pedir un latte y una rebanada de pastel de fresas que lo incitaba a comerlo tras una vitrina llena de deliciosos postres.

No pudo pensar en comer con lo qué pasó _después._

El cajero, un chico con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate con toques vino y el cabello azabache, le sonrió amablemente en cuanto lo vio. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse ante el gesto, y busco las palabras en su mente.

— Buenas noches — Dijo el chico azabache, con una voz aterciopelada que solo hacía que su sonrojo creciera más — ¿Que desea pedir?

— Un latte, y... una rebanada de pastel de fresas, por favor — El ruso, hablo rápidamente y agradeció ínfimamente no haber tartamudeado. El chico pareció comprenderlo a la perfección y asintió.

Después de pagar, el ruso se sentó en una mesa justo al lado de la ventana, dándose cuenta de que las chispas de lluvia que antes parecían inofensivas, ahora amenazaban con convertirse en una tormenta. Suspiró. No esperaba quedarse en la cafetería pero por alguna razón, decidió hacerlo. Después buscaría en internet el capítulo de la serie que perdió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo chico azabache que lo atendió en la caja, llegara hasta él y le entregara su latte, y un plato con una buena rebanada de pastel de fresas con crema que lucía como la perfección. Ahí fue cuando reparó en las demás cualidades físicas del otro. Era más pequeño que él, y era adorablemente gordito también. Tenía las manos pequeñas y lucían como las de una mujer por lo delicadas que eran. Su piel contrastaba con la suya, siendo ligeramente más morena.

— Muchas gracias... — Habló suavemente el peliplata mientras por inercia, buscaba el gafete de identificación del chico, pero no lo encontró.

— Yuuri — Completó el azabache, con su voz, tan suave y gentil — Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedirlo.

El ruso asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que el otro se retirara y dejara solo al ruso.

Iba comenzar a comer cuando de repente, reparó en el latte que el azabache le había servido. Con espuma, podía perfectamente distinguir la forma de un corazón. Volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera y busco con la mirada al chico, quien había regresado a atender la caja.

Se preguntó por qué entonces, había personalmente, ido a servirle el pedido si él no era un mesero, lo sabía por qué había otros dos chicos haciendo ese trabajo, y el azabache no había vuelto a moverse de la caja.

Sin encontrar respuestas, se apresuró a comer para poder seguir su camino, y pudo descubrir lo delicioso que sabía el latte con forma de corazón. Sabía justo como le gustaba, tal como si el chico azabache supiera como exactamente el ruso lo preparaba. El pastel de fresas no se quedó atrás, esponjoso, y dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso, era una de las cosas más ricas que había probado.

No tardó mucho en terminar, y para su suerte, parecía que la lluvia finalmente se había calmado, así que tomó su abrigo y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía el chico cajero-mesero, que aún con trabajo encima, también volteó a ver al ruso y una vez más, le sonrió.

Viktor supo desde entonces, que esa cálida cafetería se volvería su lugar favorito en el mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Una semana_ pasó desde que se inauguró la cafetería, y sin embargo, el ruso no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a poner un pie ahí.

Los últimos 5 días había estado fuera por un viaje de negocios, y para cuando regresó, aún más trabajo lo tenía aguardando en su oficina. Solo le consolaba el recuerdo del perfecto corazón dibujado con espuma en el latte.

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, no notó el ruido que la puerta de su oficina hacia al chirriar. Tampoco notó el momento en que alguien se sentó encima de su escritorio y cruzaba las piernas seductoramente frente a él.

— ¡Viktor! — Casi gritó un rubio, con notable entusiasmo. — ¿En qué tanto piensas?

— Ah Chris... — notó la mirada del hombre que se sentaba frente suyo y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño. — ¿Quién crees que eres? ¿"La niñera"? Baja de ahí.

— No, pero podría serlo para ti.

— Gracias, pero no, gracias. En fin, ¿qué necesitabas?

— Nada, solo vengo a informarte que por los próximos dos días, tu agenda está casi limpia. Tienes una reunión mañana por la mañana, pero ya arreglé todo, así que no te preocupes. — Mencionó mientras bajaba ágilmente del escritorio y se encaminó hasta la puerta — Más te vale disfrutar el tiempo, Nikiforov. Yo me largo, hasta mañana.

Viktor no podría creer el cinismo del suizo. ¿Quién se daba la salida así como así sabiendo que aún había trabajo? Solo su mejor amigo, Chris, que casualmente también era su secretario.

Un sentimiento parecido a la melancolía lo invadió. Debía ser triste que su secretario fuese su mejor amigo. Aunque lo admitía, ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas; desde que cruzaron la línea profesional para avanzar hasta la amistad, nunca se había aburrido con él.

Y no es que no tuviera más amigos. Los tenía, pero con ninguno congeniaba tan bien como con el rubio. JJ era un imbécil, lo apreciaba, pero seguía siendo un imbécil. Otabek era demasiado serio, no tenia nada que ver con la entusiasta actitud de Christope. Lo mismo ocurría con Seung-Lee. Pero eran buenas personas, amables y confiables después de todo.

Para cuando el peliplata salió finalmente de la empresa, la noche había caído y las estrellas podían apreciarse en el firmamento. Era miércoles, por lo cual, sabía que tenía que pasar al gimnasio.

Al menos ejercitarse le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Para cuando llegó al gimnasio, pudo notar que en realidad, no había tanta gente como esperaba. Internamente, lo agradecía. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, y no es que fuera un ermitaño, pero todo le parecía más sencillo de esa manera.

Decidió usar la caminadora, y cuando acabo de configurarla de acuerdo a su rutina, se colocó los audífonos. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada, tenía la mala de costumbre de subirlos al tope. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando alguien más empezó a usar la máquina del lado derecho suyo.

Para cuando terminó la canción (que por cierto, parecía casi haberle reventado los tímpanos, pero no era como que se arrepintiera) y en el lapso que existe entre una canción y otra, pudo escuchar el momento en que alguien parecía maldecir por lo bajo.

Instintivamente, se giró a su derecha, y por un momento, _se le olvido cómo respirar._

Pequeño, piel ligeramente tostada, cabello azabache y tan hermoso como rellenito. Era el chico de la cafetería. Como olvidarle, si era, además del latte y el pastel, lo único que podía pensar mientras trabajaba afuera.

Parecía estar batallando en configurar la máquina de ejercicio para que fuera a una velocidad adecuada, sin embargo, también parecía ser lo suficientemente orgulloso para no pedir ayuda.

Ni corto, ni perezoso, Viktor pausó su caminadora, alertando al japonés, quién parecía haberse puesto un poco rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto el ruso, con la voz más amable que tenía.

El menor solo lo miro expectante, y asintió.

— Lo siento, no quiero que piensen que además de gordo, sea estúpido también — Murmuró, mientras veía a Viktor presionar las teclas correctas, quien se pareció inmutar por la frase, e instintivamente el japonés, quiso corregirse y por alguna razón, disculparse también. — ¡Lo siento! Quiero decir, es mi primera vez en un gimnasio.

— No te preocupes. No podemos saberlo todo — Hablo el peliplata, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y le tendía la mano — Viktor Nikiforov.

— Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor creyó estar tocando algodón, la piel de Yuuri era tan suave y cálida, sintiéndose tan reconfortante, hasta que este la retiró rápidamente, con vergüenza. Sin tomarle importancia a esto, el ruso retorno con la caminadora, ahora, sin los audífonos puestos.

— Bueno, Yuuri, ¿qué te motiva a estar hoy aquí? — Habló el mayor, reparando después en que quizá, esa era una pregunta muy estúpida.

— Solo basta mirarme para saberlo, Viktor — Respondió el menor, sorprendiéndose de la informalidad con que lo había dicho. — Es decir, soy un cerdito.

 _«Y uno muy lindo»_ Pensó el ruso, sin embargo, no lo dijo. No quería asustar a su compañero, probablemente, ni siquiera lo tomaría de buena manera.

— Pensé que dirías que lo hacías por llevar una vida saludable, o algo así. — Río, intentando aligerar la situación. — Yo por ejemplo, lo hago para despejarme, pero supongo que muchos tenemos motivos diferentes.

— Trabajo en una cafetería, créeme, la mayoría de las cosas que como, no son precisamente saludables.

— Cierto, especialmente cuando tus lattes son la cosa más linda que haya visto — Mencionó el ruso.

 _Después, reparó en lo que había dicho._

 _¡Se había delatado solo!_

Yuuri pareció sorprenderse. Certeramente, el japonés no esperaba ser recordado, y menos por un gesto tan pequeño como lo era el corazón del latte. Por qué a eso se refería, ¿cierto?

— Así que me recuerdas...

— Es... difícil olvidar algo así.

— No fue algo tan trascendental.

— Para mí lo fue. Hizo mi día, Yuuri.

El japonés río, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente de correr. El ruso, por inercia, lo siguió.

— Yo ya terminé. — Iba a tomar sus cosas, pero el otro fue más rápido y las tomo primero, levantándolas por él. Estaba a punto de agradecerle, cuando el ruso habló.

— Tú no eras un mesero, ¿no es así? — Directo. Nikiforov lo era. No podía evitarlo y tampoco ganaba nada intentándolo.

— No — Habló el japonés, y cuando parecía que no diría nada más, retomó su marcha hacia la salida, sin dejar de ser seguido por el ruso. — Solo quería ayudar con eso. Había demasiada gente, y aún es tenemos muy poco personal.

El japonés llego hasta la puerta del gimnasio y antes de salir, miro de nuevo al ruso y le regaló una sonrisa, tal y como lo había hecho el primer día que lo vio.

— Gracias por ayudarme, con la caminadora, Viktor. Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que el peliplata pudiera siquiera despedirse, el azabache ya había cruzado la puerta.

— ¿Es en serio Yuuri? ¡Te recordó! ¡No puede ser! ¡Preparen el jardín chicos, tenemos una boda que celebrar!

— ¡Phichit! — Gritó el japonés, tratando de calmar a su efusivo amigo. — No seas exagerado, por favor.

— Ya decía yo que era el destino, quiero decir, tú también lo crees, ¿verdad?

— No. ¡Ya ponte a trabajar, abrimos en 10 minutos!

Yuuri creyó no resistirlo más. Su cara estaba a punto de parecer un tomate, que decir un tomate, ¡cualquier cosa mucho más roja sería lo correcto! Desventajas de ser japonés.

Quería a su mejor amigo, era su confidente, su mano derecha, la persona en la que más confiaba. Pero a veces, simplemente no podía evitar querer asesinarlo, solo un poco.

Solo basto la pequeña acción de aquel día, donde se estableció como cajero y de todas maneras, había a servirle el pedido al ruso, para que su mejor amigo se hiciera ideas disparatadas.

Y sin embargo, cuando el moreno le había preguntado el porqué de sus acciones, había dado la misma respuesta que le dio al peliplata.

 _"_ _Yo solo quería ayudar"_

Pero, ¿y la respuesta que él se daba a sí mismo?

Si, había demasiada gente, pero tanto Emil como Guang Hong, estaban haciendo su trabajo perfectamente y no parecían necesitar ayuda, y el solo le había servido a Viktor.

Mari había cortado el pastel y preparado el latte, y él, le había puesto el corazón con crema antes de que la mujer solo hiciera un dibujo genérico. Él mismo había puesto el pedido en la bandeja, y él mismo se había acercado hasta un hombre de hermosos ojos azules y, de nuevo, él mismo, se había presentado ante él.

De un momento a otro, la gente comenzó a llegar, y esta vez, el prepararía los pedidos. Como era el dueño y gerente del caffe, solía preferir hacer algo diferente cada día. Solía turnarse con Mari o con Phichit, sin embargo, casi no había tomado el puesto de mesero más que un día que Guang llegó tarde.

A decir verdad, estaba pensando seriamente en contratar a alguien más. Con los empleados que había, parecía ser suficiente, pero quería darle la oportunidad a algún joven con medio tiempo. Así que le pidió a Phichit que pusiera un anuncio en la ventana.

Y así, la noche llegó.

Cerraban tarde, alrededor de las diez de la noche. Era un barrio seguro y además, en la noche podían relajarse ya que no iba demasiada gente. La hora de salida de los meseros era a las 9:00, y la hora que quedaba, no era atareada, así que con 3 personas era suficiente.

Ese día, Phichit se había ido temprano, por una cita o algo así, y Mari estaba sentada leyendo una revista mientras Yuuri recogía todo y limpiaba.

— Podrías ayudarme a limpiar, ¿sabes?

— Tú eres el dueño.

— Tú eres la co-dueña.

— Entonces yo co-limpiaré después de ti, hermanito.

No pudieron terminar de pelear, al escuchar la puerta ser abierta y luego, cerrada con suavidad.

— Hola...

— Oh eres tú... — Mencionó el japonés, dejando el trapo a un lado, y dirigiendo la vista hacia él — Me preguntaba quién podría ser a solo 10 minutos de cerrar. Lo siento, ya guarde todo. Solo queda café helado.

— ¡Tomaré lo que sea! — Dijo el peliplata, inmediatamente.

— Está bien, en un momento te lo llevo. — El japonés regreso atrás de la caja para encontrarse con su hermana, quién lo miraba, mientras deslizaba sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

— Oh, así que se conocen... ¿no será el chico del que hablaba Phichit? Ese que te hizo salir de tu zona de confort.

— Cállate Mari. — Termino rápido de preparar el café para no tener que seguir discutiendo con su hermana y regresó hasta Viktor, quien se había sentado otra vez al lado de la ventana.

— Lo siento Viktor, esta vez no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

El ruso negó la cabeza, y se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio considerable en el pequeño sofá.

— Claro que puedes. — Palmeo el cojín y dirigió su vista hacia el azabache — Porque no…, ¿tu compañía?


	3. Chapter 3

Golpeó repetidamente sus uñas contra la mesa, mirando atentamente al hombre sentado frente suyo. Galante y seguro de sí mismo, aún con ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la ropa mojada por la lluvia típica de la temporada.

¿Como se dejó convencer? Su mente gritaba curiosidad, pero muy en el fondo, pensaba que quizá era más que eso.

El sillón, (que había sido especialmente elegido por él) era bastante suave, así que quizá no le había importado tomarse unos momentos sentado con el peliplata.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Mi compañía es suficiente o también quieres escucharme hablar? — Mencionó el pelinegro, mientras dejaba la madera en paz, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, y seguramente no lo que había querido decir.

— Oh no, yo... — Viktor comenzó a reír ligeramente, y Yuuri no comprendía que era lo que le causaba gracia — No esperaba que aceptaras, quiero decir, seguramente tienes algo que hacer.

— Mari puede hacerlo por mí — Dijo el menor mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su hermana, quien seguía leyendo la revista.

— Bien, entonces, no es como si fuésemos dos amigas que se encuentran para charlar — Comenzó a decir el ruso — Pero podríamos serlo.

— Podríamos.

— Entonces, Yuuri — Viktor hablo, sacando el nombre del otro de su boca, como si tuviese miedo de lastimar cada sílaba pronunciada. — Comencemos con lo básico, ¿qué edad tienes?

— 35 y medio.

— Bien, y ahora... ¿Espera que? — Los ojos del mayor, por un momento, amenazaron con salirse de su órbita y solo atinó a soltar un suspiro, a su gusto, bastante ruidoso. — Vaya, los japoneses sí que conocen los secretos de la juventud eterna. Quiero decir, eres japonés, ¿cierto?

Yuuri rió. Viktor era un crédulo, y él, un imbécil.

— No y si. — Respondió un momento después. — No tengo 35 años, pero si soy japonés. De Kyushu, exactamente. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Viktor pareció hacer una mueca parecida a un puchero, _y Yuuri conocería después, que era algo que el ruso hacia cuando se molestaba._

— A cambio de ti, pequeño bandido, no me gusta engañar a las personas a la primera y sacarles infartos. — Yuuri carcajeó un poco y Viktor dudo en seguir, pero lo hizo. — En cuánto a mi, tengo 27 años, y nací aquí, en San Petersburgo.

Yuuri asintió, tomando un poco de té helado que se sirvió, después de haber tomado la decisión de sentarse con Viktor.

— Muy bien. Veintitrés.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Veintitrés. Esa es mi edad real.

— Sigues viéndote más joven. ¿Cómo se si creerte? — Preguntó el ruso, con duda clara en sus palabras.

— ¿Te muestro mi identificación?

— ¿Qué me dice que no es falsa? Ya me mentiste una vez, muchachito.

Yuuri lo miro desafiante.

Y ahí estaba también. Otro rasgo que conocería y aceptaría después, la actitud infantil de Viktor.

Y como jamás se había sentido tan bien conocer a alguien.

OoOoOoOoOo

Chris se lo había advertido.

Debía aprovechar su tiempo libre en algo más que acariciar a Makkachin, dormir, comer, o ver esa tonta serie que no podía, lo juraba, dejar de ver, por qué era tan estúpida y atrayente al mismo tiempo.

Pero ahí estaba, con un gran bote de helado sabor a pastel de queso con zarzamora (su favorito), y el trasero pegado al sofá color chocolate de su sala. La pantalla de 70 pulgadas mostraba a un gordito maldiciendo todo a su paso, y por un momento, _pensó en Yuuri._

No era maldiciente, ni quizá un completo grosero con su madre, pero era gordito (aunque no tanto) y además, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con el japonés que con el personaje animado de aquella serie. No podía explicarse que era lo que tanto le atraía de él.

 _Ah, Yuuri._

Bastaron apenas 25 minutos para convencer al joven de darle su número telefónico. Pero lo logró.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquella conversación nocturna en su cafetería. Y ahora no podía evitar que aquel joven ocupará gran parte de sus pensamientos durante el día.

Y era casi imposible evitarlo. Se veían los miércoles en el gimnasio (por qué era el día en que coincidían), y Viktor, por lo menos, visitaba la cafetería 3 días por semana si tenía tiempo. Además, los mensajes entre ellos, eran bastante frecuentes.

No podía decir que Yuuri era el ser más elocuente del mundo, pero solo parecía contestar sus mensajes con demasía simpleza, y a veces, tardaba más de un día en contestarlos. Lo comprendía, a veces él tampoco tenía tiempo por el trabajo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco, solo un poco, ¿triste?

No sabría describir esa sensación con exactitud, pero aquello era lo que más se acercaba. O eso al menos, creía él.

Un sonido parecido a un arpa llego hasta sus oídos, y lo reconoció instantáneamente. Un mensaje.

Se paró con algo de desgano de su cómodo sofá, y camino hasta la isla de la cocina donde usualmente dejaba su celular, para desbloquearlo.

 _ **De: Secretario Pervertido.**_

 _ **-Viktor, los chicos y yo planeamos salir. Sabemos perfectamente que estás en tu apartamento. No es que tengas algo más interesante que hacer ¿o sí? A las 10:00 en el bar de siempre.**_

Frunció el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre?

Procedió a ignorar el mensaje, suficiente tenía con aguantar sus locuras todos los días, todo el día, como para también tener que cuidar de ese hombre borracho por las noches.

Miró su lista de mensajes.

Posiblemente se veía como el hombre que tiene la bandeja llena de mujeres, y hasta hombres, buscándolo incesantemente. Deja su ego volar por un momento y luego piensa que oh, si los tiene.

Su madre, su padre, y su secretario.

Por el momento, no es el caso de Yuuri. Y el sentimiento parecido a la tristeza lo ataca de nuevo.

Su último mensaje había sido cerca de las 12:00 de la tarde, cuando el japonés se había tomado un momento para beber algo. Incluía una imagen de un frappé de fresa y más atrás, algo como un hombre moreno sonriendo, haciendo el signo de "paz"

Viktor le había contestado, entusiasmado un "Deberías darme un poco" y un guiño que pretendía darle un doble sentido. Sin embargo, la doble palomita azul indicaba que quizá, no fue una buena respuesta.

No perdió la fe. El japonés solía dejarlo en visto y contestarle en cuanto podía, pero ya eran las 8 de la noche y la respuesta no llegaba.

Como si le hubiese invocado, Yuuri (quien tenía deshabilitado el "última vez a tal hora") apareció en línea, y posteriormente, el "escribiendo" saltó hacia sus ojos. Medio milisegundo tardó el ruso en salir de su chat. Desde luego, no quería que el menor viese que estaba mirando su conversación. Vaya vergüenza.

 _ **De: Chico Mentiroso**_

 _ **-Viktor, he tenido un día muy atareado. No te imaginas, pero ¡mucha gente visitó la cafetería hoy! Phichit me invitó a un bar más tarde, así que le pediré a Mari que me cubra por hoy.**_

 _ **-¿Tú que estás haciendo?**_

Ni bien había llegado el segundo mensaje, sus dedos parecieron moverse a la velocidad de la luz, escribiendo una respuesta.

 _ **-Nada en especial, estaba viendo una serie y cenando o algo así, helado en realidad.**_

 _ **-Lo del bar suena interesante, si necesitas recomendaciones de alguno en especial, podría dártelas.**_

Estaba a un solo momento de aceptar la invitación de Chris. Si el universo así lo deseaba, solo un poco más.

 _ **De: Chico Mentiroso**_

 _ **\- Suena mucho mejor que ser arrastrado a un bar. En fin, gracias, pero no es necesario.**_

 _ **-Phichit solo ha estado ha estado hablando de un bar llamado "Griboyédov" o algo así. La verdad, solo iré para complacerlo, jajá.**_

 _Bingo._

-Está bien, que te diviertas, Yuuri. ¡Asegúrate de usar una identificación que parezca creíble!

Segundos más tarde, respondía a otra conversación con el mismo entusiasmo.

 _ **Para: Secretario Pervertido.**_

 _ **-¿A las 10:00 donde siempre, verdad?**_

OoOoOoOoOo

La música _underground_ del bar no retumbaba demasiado fuerte, quizá por eso, era el único club que podía visitar sin sentirse harto.

Eso sí, había demasiada gente para su gusto, y su búsqueda se haría más complicada de lo que pensaba que sería.

— Viktor, tenemos una mesa reservada, ¿vamos? Los chicos deben estar ahí ya. — Le mencionó el rubio, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

— Claro, te alcanzo en momento, tengo que ir por algo. — Le respondió, tratando de no sentirse intimidado por la mirada pícara que le lanzó el suizo después de contestarle.

Se alejó hacia la barra para tener una vista más periférica del lugar, y prefirió por el momento, no tomar nada. No quería emborracharse en vano, quería estar en sus 5 sentidos por si encontraba al japonés y aunque tenía un buen aguante, prefería no tomar nada por si decidía irse.

15 minutos y varias invitaciones de mujeres a tomar algo con pasaron antes de que prefiriera regresar a la mesa con sus amigos al no encontrar a quien buscaba.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la mesa de Chris y los demás, en serio que destacaban. Se veían animados y decidió unírseles. No siempre tenían tiempo para algo así.

— ¡Viktor! Qué bueno que llegas, ya estamos pensando en que te habías ido. — Habló JJ, tan efusivo, como siempre.

Pasó de él y decidió mejor, saludar a los otros. Seung y Otabek seguían siendo tan impasibles como los recordaba, pero nunca se negaban una buena salida entre amigos.

— Exacto, tardaste tanto que te perdiste de observar una belleza en la mesa de enfrente. — Intervino Chris — Estos japoneses si saben que es dar un buen espectáculo.

— ¿Japoneses? — Preguntó el ruso rápidamente.

— ¡Así es! Habían dos chicos sentados en la mesa de allá, un japonés y otro ni de... ni idea, pero de un momento a otro llegó otra chica japonesa, y empezó a discutir con el otro japonés — JJ interrumpió mientras reía, ya un poco afectado por el alcohol — Lastimosamente, llevaron su pelea a otra parte, y que desperdicio, por qué esa mujer era una verdadera belleza visual. Quizá el chico no la supo valorar y por eso fue la pelea, ¡Deberías de haberlo visto!

— El otro chico, el japonés, ¿cómo era? — Preguntó con curiosidad, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

— Bueno, tenía el cabello negro, rellenito y de tez blanca, no una belleza pero tenía lo suyo, básicamente como cualquier japonés Viktor, ¡todos son iguales! — Esta vez, había respondido Chris y solo había logrado asustado más. Ya se comenzaba a imaginar quien era.

— ¿Y el chico que venía con él? — Preguntó de nuevo, con mayor ímpetu.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Vinimos a divertirnos, no a meternos en las peleas de pareja de los demás.

— Era singular — Respondió otra voz, calmada y bastante seria. Claramente, perteneciente a Seung. — Pelinegro y de tez morena, claramente no afectado por la situación, pues no dejaba de tomar fotos, ¿puedes creerlo?

No, no podía.

No perdió más el tiempo, por inercia, quizá, sacó su celular, buscando la última foto que había recibido de Yuuri.

— ¡Oh, mira, creo que es él! — Chris habló, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Viktor, señalando con su dedo, justo donde se encontraba el chico detrás del frappé.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh, mira, creo que era él"_

Justamente en el momento que Chris pronunció esas palabras, el cuerpo del ruso tembló ligeramente, y juro, que podía sentir perfectamente el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

No tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba él, en un club, lleno de dudas _y con los latidos a mil por hora_ , esperando que de verdad, Yuuri no tuviese problemas.

— Oye Chris, creo que olvide algo, regreso más tarde, ¿está bien? — Le mencionó al rubio en cuanto sus piernas reaccionaron. El otro solo asintió, con algo de duda, mientas se volvía hacia los muchachos de nuevo.

Viktor dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, si el japonés en verdad tuvo un problema, dudo que se haya quedado dentro del club. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar así como así, si es que en verdad estaba ocurriendo algo malo.

Cuando salió, el aire se había tornado mucho más frío, no llevaba la gran cosa encima, así que comenzó a caminar rápido, esperando encontrar al japonés pronto, antes de morir por hipotermia.

Para su fortuna, pudo escuchar la preciosa voz del japonés en la lejanía. En un tono más alto y molesto que de costumbre, pero seguía siendo un deleite a sus oídos.

Para su desgracia, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de lo que el menor estaba casi gritando. Seguramente estaría hablando en su idioma natal, y eso le dificultaba aún más la situación. No quería ser un entrometido tampoco, pero de verdad quería ayudar en lo que necesitase a Yuuri si es que este tenía un problema.

Se acercó un poco más hacia de donde la voz provenía y pudo divisar a dos personas. Primero a Yuuri, y después a una chica, piel blanca, delgada y con el cabello castaño claro, y sobretodo, japonesa también. Si estaba en lo correcto, creía haberla visto en el café antes.

¿Y si era la novia de Yuuri? _Si mal no recordaba_ , la única ocasión en la que la había visto parecía no querer separarse del japonés.

Sin embargo, tampoco recordaba que el menor le prestase mucha atención tampoco.

Tras minutos de divagar, pensó que lo mejor era irse, si eran pareja, él no tenía nada que ver ahí, y si no lo eran, sus problemas tampoco eran de su incumbencia. Después de todo, solo había ido por qué pensó que Yuuri estaba en problemas o algo así.

 _¿Verdad?_

Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar con Christope y los demás.

— ¿Viktor? —

La voz aterciopelada de Yuuri, ligeramente más desinhibida, posiblemente por el alcohol, llego hasta sus odios como un susurro lejano.

El ruso volteó, tratando de simular sorpresa y camino a pasos lentos hacia él, tratando de captar cada movimiento del japonés.

Desde sus preciosos orbes cafés llenos de duda y felicidad, hasta sus mejillas rojas seguramente por el alcohol. Sin su delantal de la cafetería, solo con una camisa azul marino y unos jeans negros. Su complexión, cada vez menos robusta, llamándolo e invitándolo a perderse en ella.

 _Espera._

¿Cómo llegó a pensar en eso último? _Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien con él._

— Yuuri, ¡qué coincidencia! — Ni lento ni perezoso, el mayor de acercó hasta el para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y alejarse rápidamente — Nunca pensé que podríamos coincidir.

— Pensé que estabas en casa... es decir, eso decía tu mensaje. — Respondió el japonés, mientras marcaba el gesto de alzar una de sus cejas. — Además, yo te mencione el bar al que iba, ¿me estás siguiendo acaso?

El ruso quiso reír, nervioso.

— No es eso... yo...

El japonés río, divertido.

— Es una broma, Vicchan. — Y ahí fue cuando Viktor se dio cuenta, de que en realidad había subestimado el grado de alcohol en el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Además ¿quién era Vicchan? ¿Su amiga, acaso?

— Yuuri, ¿estás borracho?

— Para nada, sólo he tomado 10 shots de eh... no recuerdo el nombre, pero ha sido poco... te lo aseguroooo. — Decía el menor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el otro. — ¿Tú estás borracho?

— No he tomado nada, Yuuri.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viniste?

— Vine con unos amigos...

— Yo no los veo aquí.

— Están adentro.

— Como yo desearía estar en ti..., _dentro_. — el pelinegro soltó una risilla.

 _Y Viktor un gemido ahogado._

¿Él no había dicho eso, verdad?

Quizá había confundido las palabras y no había podido formar una oración coherente gracias a la bebida. Por qué no había otra explicación más lógica, ¿cierto?

— Yuuri, estás muy borracho. Me sorprende que sigas en pie... — Dijo el ruso, mientras trataba de sujetar su brazo en caso de que el otro comenzara a tambalearse.

— ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!

— Sabes que, te llevaré a casa, ¿está bien?

— ¡No! — Yuuri volvió a alzar la voz, acurrucando su cabeza contra el pecho de Viktor, — Olvide mis llaves. Tengo unas de repuesto, pero Mari las tiene. Y a esta hora, ella simplemente preferirá dejarme fuera...

— Entonces, como pensabas regresar?

— Pensaba quedarme con Phichit... pero también olvidé decírselo, y ya se fue.

— ¡Yuuri! — Viktor estaba que no podía creérselo.

Fácilmente, el japonés parecía ser 10 veces más listo que él. Borracho... parecía otra persona.

— ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no me hubieses encontrado?

— No tengo idea...

— Bien, te llevaré a mi casa. Está decidido.

Viktor comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, ya llamaría después a Chris... o a cualquier de sus otros amigos si es que su secretario tampoco estaba disponible, cosa usual cada fin de semana.

Le abrió la puerta del auto a Yuuri, ayudándolo a entrar como pudo. Entró el mismo y antes de arrancar, pudo escuchar la suave voz de Yuuri, de nueva cuenta, en lo que parecía un susurro.

— Viktor... vamos a un hotel...

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Su brazo ardía, doloroso y hormigueante. Su cuerpo parecía afiebrado y podía jurar sentir el sudor empapar su cuero cabelludo.

Soltó un jadeo, y se giró de nuevo, buscando aire fresco sin mucho éxito.

Se sentía atrapado, acorralado, y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. El repiqueteo de su corazón lo molestaba, y la sensación cálida en su cuerpo cada vez era más intensa.

Abrió los ojos, como pudo.

La luz parecía cegadora, pero hizo el intento una vez más.

Trató de incorporarse, sin embargo, algo lo evitaba. Cuando logró sentarse más o menos, se dio cuenta de varias cosas.

Su cabeza dolía.

Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal.

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo iba a dejar ciego en cualquier momento.

Y sobre todo...

Esa no era su habitación.

Menos de 5 segundos tardó en lanzar un grito (que aunque sonó demasiado bajo, sonó) y trató de librarse de cualquier cosa que lo acorralaba.

Tenía miedo de voltear, pero lo hizo.

 _Y jamás había visto algo tan hermoso._

El ángel a su lado tenía el cabello plateado, despeinado, y también parecía esparcirse por su cabeza con gracia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente, dándole un aspecto gentil. Su piel lechosa parecía terciopelo y cada lunar marcado en su piel era simplemente perfecto.

Ese hombre era la perdición vestido, y aún más desnudo.

 _ **¡DESNUDO!**_

Yuuri saltó de la cama, trayéndose consigo las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo y el del "ángel"

Agradeció a todos los cielos ver ropa en su propio cuerpo. Una camisa blanca y suave, ajustada, que una vez más, no era suya, y su ropa interior. Pero estaba "vestido" y eso era lo que importaba.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el ángel también llevaba puesto algo, un pantalón de pijama, y agradeció internamente por eso.

Ya habiéndose dado cuenta de todo eso, empezaron sus dudas. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Recapituló hasta la noche anterior.

 _Llego al bar._

 _Comenzó a tomar._

 _Phichit lo reto a tomarse 5 shots de vodka casi de golpe._

 _Su amiga de la infancia apareció._

 _Tomaron más vodka._

 _Ya borrachos y alegres, comenzaron a pelear por estupideces._

 _Posiblemente dijo algo hiriente, por qué recuerda haber visto a su amiga enojada, y luego recuerda haber comenzado a discutir en serio con ella._

 _Se despidió de Phichit y salió del bar._

 _Comenzaron a discutir más seriamente._

 _Se hartó de pelear y camino de vuelta a buscar algo más._

 _Encontró a Viktor._

Y su mente, como cada vez que estaba con el ruso, tuvo un cortocircuito.

El japonés suspiro angustiado. Sabía que podía cometer una estupidez borracho, sabía que ya había cometido estupideces en ese estado.

Comenzó a tener miedo. Miedo de haberlo echado a perder, miedo de que Viktor pensara que era un idiota. Miedo de perder a la amiga que lo acompañó casi toda su vida.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que un suspiro llamo su atención. Se giró de nuevo hasta la cama y noto al mayor comenzando a despertarse.

¿Que iba a hacer ahora? No podía escapar, no ahora, no sería un cobarde y seguramente, él estaba mal interpretando todo.

— ¿Yuuri?

La voz del ángel lo rompió y con angustia, camino hasta él, acariciando sus cabellos gráciles aún despeinados.

— Viktor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas una aspirina o algo así? — El ruso lucia tan genuinamente preocupado que el japonés sintió pena. Pena por ser una carga, pena por haberse mostrado como se había mostrado la noche anterior.

— No, estoy bien. — Mintió. No quería incomodarlo más.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente.

— Bueno... en ese caso, iré a hacer el desayuno — El mayor se levantó ligeramente de la cama, hasta que Yuuri lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Lamento haberte incomodando ayer, lo siento, igual que mi padre, no me controlo al beber.

Viktor soltó una risilla suave y Yuuri juro que en verdad ese era un ángel.

— No pasa nada, Yuu... Siempre es un placer estar contigo — Soltó el peliplata, mientras sonreía. — Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus disculpas, pero tengo hambre, déjame hacer el desayuno, ¿sí?

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Viktor había preparado panqueques y jugo de frutas. Yuuri, secretamente agradeció que no fuera algo tan elaborado por qué sentía que en cualquier momento podría devolver lo comiendo.

Casi acabando, el japonés soltó lo que tenía adentro.

No la comida, si no su arrepentimiento.

— Viktor, lo siento mucho si ayer te cause molestas, de nuevo, borracho no soy yo mismo.

— No pasa nada Yuuri, me alegro de haber estado ahí, quien sabe que habría sido de ti.

— Hey, yo puedo cuidarme solo... — Mencionó el japonés, ligeramente molesto — por cierto, ¿qué hacías ahí?, ¿no estabas en tu casa cenando helado o algo así?

— Si, la verdad yo...

— Se sincero Viktor, si eres un acosador, no te voy a denunciar... por esta ocasión.

— Jaja, ¡claro que no! — Rio y siguió mientras terminaba de comer lo que había en su plato — La verdad es que mi amigo Chris ya me había invitado al bar, pero no tenía ganas de ir... hasta que supe que irías también.

— ¿Y por eso me buscaste?

— ¡Yo no te estaba buscando! — El casi perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del peliplata amenazaba con delatarlo — Quiero decir, quería encontrarme contigo de casualidad pero...

El ruso no sabía que más decir, quiso preguntar sobre la amiga del japonés, pero sinceramente, sabía que no era tema suyo.

— Cuando te encontré estabas discutiendo con una chica, así que iba de regreso al bar, hasta que me llamaste.

— Oh, si eso... bueno, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, Yuko... no recuerdo con exactitud de que fue nuestra pelea, pero creo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que nos sacaran del bar por eso... — Se sincero el menor mientas rascaba su mejilla con algo de vergüenza.

— Así que te sacaron ehh...

— Si, por eso tuve que despedirme de Phichit. Estaba bailando tan entusiasmado con un chico coreano que no quise arrastrarlo hacia mi miseria también.

Así que Seung si estaba hablando del amigo de Yuuri -pensó Viktor- pero la voz del japonés atrajo su atención de nuevo.

— Yo no dije o hice nada raro ayer, ¿verdad?

El sonrojo de Viktor regresó, y Yuuri esta vez, si lo capto. Viktor podía mentir.

O podía ser directo, como lo era siempre. Y eso decidió.

— Tú... posiblemente estabas confundiendo las frases por el alcohol, pero me pediste llevarte a un hotel.

— Mhm, ¿un hotel?

— Si tú...

— Oh, ¡lo recuerdo! Recuerdo haberte comentado que no podía regresar a casa por qué había olvidado mis llaves. Me refería al hotel de mi familia, tenía pensado quedarme ahí ya que no tenía como regresar a casa... lo siento si fue raro...

— Si... entiendo — Viktor pareció un poco desilusionado, y el japonés pareció darse cuenta de eso, pero lo dejo pasar.

No pudo preguntar nada más debido a la hora. Cuando acordó, ya casi era mediodía.

— ¡Mira la hora que es! Tengo que llegar a la cafetería antes de que Mari me busque para asesinarme... — El japonés se levantó de la mesa con rapidez y agradeció internamente el haberse puesto su ropa antes de desayunar — Una vez más, muchas gracias por traerme Viktor. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

— Claro Yuuri, no te preocupes... — Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, solo para verlo salir y alejarse lentamente.

Viktor regresó hasta el sofá de su sala, y cerrando los ojos, llevo a su mente de nuevo los sucesos de la noche anterior, justo cuando llegaron al apartamento del mayor.

Recordaba con gusto haber cargado a Yuuri en sus brazos y depositarlo suavemente en su cama. Recordaba con anhelo la manera en el que el menor le había pedido que se quedara a dormir con él.

Y recordaba con deseo lo último que el japonés le había susurrado antes de caer dormido.

 ** _"Quiero hacerlo contigo, Viktor"_**

 _La gélida noche anterior, Yuuri había dicho más de lo que Viktor podía soportar._

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

— ¡Llegando tarde de nuevo, Katsuki Yuuri!

La potente voz de su hermana mayor, torturó en sus sensibles oídos en cuanto lo vio llegar casi corriendo al establecimiento de café.

— Te lo recuerdo una vez más Mari, yo soy el dueño. — Realmente, no quería pelear con su hermana, pero no es como si en ese momento pudiera pensar con total claridad.

— ¡Pues que dueño tan irresponsable! Y con la misma ropa de ayer. Por cierto, no llegaste a casa... ¿estuviste con alguna chica, galán?

El menor siento ganas de alardear ante la mujer, pero deshizo la idea de su mente y se metió a la parte trasera del café con rapidez.

La parte trasera de la cafetería conectaba con las escaleras que lo llevaban a su departamento, ubicado en la parte superior del edificio.

No tenía mucho viviendo ahí, pero podía asegurar que era la casa de sus sueños, el lugar era bastante amplio y los grandes ventanales le añadían el toque de ensueño.

Sin embargo, **tenía un problema.**

El lugar había sido un regalo de sus padres por terminar la carrera de turismo y hotelería, sin embargo, venía con un defecto, una inquilina extra.

Mari no estaba casada, no tenía hijos y ya pasaba de los 30 años, algún día heredaría la cadena de hoteles de sus padres, así que vivía la vida despreocupada. Sin embargo, había sido (casi) obligada a ayudar con la cafetería de su hermano menor en lo que conseguía el personal suficiente.

Le terminó gustando el ambiente y se quedó, sirviendo en el café, y ocupando dos habitaciones del apartamento, una para ella, y otra para su gato.

¿¡Que gato tenía su propia habitación!?

Yuuri ignoraba ese hecho, igualmente, su hermana no hacía ruido ni daba problema alguno más que sus molestas bromas, además, había suficiente espacio.

Se bañó y cambio rápidamente para bajar de nuevo a la cafetería. Se alegró al ver todo iba de maravilla, y procedió a atender la caja.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer, la cantidad de gente había disminuido y el ambiente se sentía muy tranquilo.

Yuuri seguía atendiendo la caja, mientras a la par hacia el balance del día para distraerse.

De un momento a otro, un chico llego a la caja, y el japonés inmediatamente lo atendió. Pidió un café normal, un pedazo de pastel de queso y también, expresamente solicitó el dibujo de un gato con chocolate en el.

Mari tomó el pedido con gusto, y en lo que lo preparaba, el chico gato, se acercó nuevamente al japonés en la caja.

— Oiga, ¿me preguntaba si aún estaba disponible el puesto de mesero?

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa, y asintió.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

— Así que eres estudiante... Eres justamente lo que estaba buscando. La mayoría de mis empleados no tienen las tardes libres, así que pensé alguien como tú me ayudaría muchísimo. — El japonés conversaba con el otro chico, sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

— Si bueno... No tengo nada mejor que hacer y me gustaría ganar dinero para ayudar a mi abuelo con los gastos...

— Comprendo. ¿Así que trajiste una solicitud hecha? — El chico de la tendió y Yuuri la tomó con cuidado.

— Bueno, todo parece estar en orden. Yuri Plisetsky, comienzas mañana mismo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Firmó los últimos papeles de la pila, que antes parecía una gigantesca montaña de hojas mal apiladas. Su secretario tenía el deber de entregarle solo las más prioritarias, pero el suizo tampoco parecía querer hacer mucho trabajo.

— _"Tidis sin impirtintis"_ — arremedo el ruso mientras seguía leyendo todas aquellas páginas que parecían no tener fin. — Quizá debería contratar a alguien más eficiente.

— Escuche eso, Nikiforov. — Y Viktor se lamentó tener la puerta de su oficina abierta de par en par.

— Pues si lo escuchaste haz algo para cambiar, Giacometti — El rubio solo rodó los ojos mientras que el otro seguía leyendo las hojas frente a él.

— Me sorprende que aún no hayas salido corriendo al gimnasio... — Mencionó Chris mientras se subía al escritorio para sentarse sobre el de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

— Hoy es viernes. ¿No es el día que coincides con tu adorable japonés?

Los ojitos azules de Viktor brillaron con fulgor durante un instante.

Y rápidamente se apagaron al recordar todo el trabajo que aún tenía por hacer.

— Demonios, si hicieras tú trabajo, fácilmente podría estar acosan... digo, ejercitándome con él en este mismo instante. — Contesto Viktor, mientras tecleaba palabras rápidamente en su computadora.

— Hey, para que lo sepas, ¡yo también tengo a quien acosar! Bueno quiero decir, "con quien ejercitarme" pero no de la misma manera que el japonés y tú — Chris le guiñó un ojo, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la oficina — si es que me entiendes.

Y salió.

El ruso casi brinca de un salto para ir hacia él y traerlo de vuelta, pero desistió en la idea. Después de todo, era su empresa, él debía ser un jefe, un líder responsable. No podía dejarle todo el trabajo a su secretario, quien también tenía una vida.

Además, el gimnasio no era el único lugar donde podía encontrarse con Yuuri.

Tanto pensar en el joven nipón pareció invocarlo, por qué pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido de la notificación personalizada que tenía para los mensajes del menor.

En menos de un segundo, ya tenía el aparato en sus manos, con tal emoción correspondiente a un adolescente atravesando su primer amor.

 _No era un adolescente._

 _Y no era su primer amor._

 _Bueno, no es que hubiese habido alguien antes que él._

¿Pero ya podía asegurar que lo sentía era amor? No tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía... no tenía comparación.

Los nervios y la emoción que siente cada vez que maneja hacia la cafetería del japonés le hacen creer que algo está mal en él.

Y es que nunca se había enamorado.

No negaba que hubiese tenido parejas antes, pero, había algo en Yuuri que jamás había sentido con nadie más.

Por eso, se preguntaba con frecuencia ¿eso es amor? La respuesta quedaba a la deriva en cuanto se perdía en los ojos chocolate del menor. Y se olvidaba de todo en cuanto su voz aterciopelada atrapaba sus sentidos.

No perdía nada con intentar descubrirlo. Y no pararía hasta saber el nombre de lo sentía.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto un segundo mensaje llegó.

 **De: Chico Mentiroso**

Definitivamente debía cambiarle el nombre de contacto.

 _\- Viktor, la rutina de hoy estuvo muy pesada. Llevo media hora y mis piernas no aguantan más. ¿Acaso lo presentías y por eso no viniste hoy?_

 _\- ¿Viktor?_

Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez para escribir una respuesta.

 _\- Sin dolor no hay logro, Yuuri;) Me hubiera gustado acompañarte en tu sufrimiento, pero tengo demasiado trabajo._

 _-¡Incluso había olvidado que ya es viernes!_

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta inmediata, dos horas habían pasado hasta que el japonés volvió a enviarle un mensaje. El ruso ya había dado casi por terminado su trabajo hasta que escuchó de nuevo la notificación de mensaje.

 **De: Chico Mentiroso.**

 _-Supongo que aún hay rastros de alcohol en mi cuerpo._

 _-Por qué no encuentro manera de explicar las locuras que estoy cometiendo._

 _-Y espero que ya hayas llegado a casa, por qué si no, moriré por hipotermia._

El último mensaje, adjuntaba una foto.

El ruso la abrió, y aunque a primera vista se veía borrosa y oscura, pudo distinguir dos cosas.

La primera, que era una selfie del japonés.

Y la segunda, _el fondo era la puerta de su apartamento._

Y Viktor Nikiforov jamás había corrido hacia la salida de su empresa tan **rápido** en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

No sabía cómo había terminado de esa manera, con el rostro lleno de salsa de tomate y con los dedos pegajosos por la masa de pizza recién hecha después de una pequeña guerra de comida. Solo supo que no podía volver a la realidad cuando una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del japonés frente de él. Y llevo sus pensamientos a momentos _antes_ , cuando había encontrado al japonés en la puerta de su apartamento, con un gran abrigo encima y la cara de pocos amigos ocasionada por el frío de San Petersburgo.

Había tardado menos de 10 minutos en llegar a su casa después de recibir el mensaje del japonés. Casi cae al bajar de su auto deportivo gracias a la baja suspensión del vehículo, pero había logrado recomponerse con gracia y siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de haber invitado al menor a entrar, se había encargado de mantenerlo caliente aumentado la temperatura de la habitación, lamentablemente, siendo la única cosa que podía ofrecerle por el momento.

También recordaba haberle preguntado si había cenado, y ante una negativa, ofreció pedir una pizza ya que el japonés se mostró dubitativo a salir de nuevo con la nieve ya cayendo, ya a ese punto, de manera torrencial, lo que imposibilitaba también el servicio a domicilio de su pizzería favorita.

Afortunadamente, el ruso tenía los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una casera y ahí fue cuando se pusieron manos a la obra en ella.

Pero claro, nadie recordaría todo eso, _ni siquiera su propio nombre_ , cuando se pierde en una visión tan hermosa como la que tenía el joven Viktor Nikiforov en frente.

Yuuri, riéndose fuertemente por haber logrado manchar de tomate al ruso tras varios intentos, con las lágrimas amenazando salir por sus hermosos ojos chocolate, y una mano sujetando fuertemente su estómago.

 _Simplemente divino._ Y Viktor **no** se resistió, por qué pecar era humano y por qué toda su visión era una invitación directa a dejar de pensar que lo que sentía no era amor. Por qué nadie es perfecto y sin riesgos jamás habría una victoria.

 **Besó a Yuuri.** Sin pensarlo, sin analizar si era correcto. Solo por qué lo deseaba desde que lo conoció siendo el cajero de la que se volvería su cafetería favorita. No le importo ni siquiera cuando el japonés se separó bruscamente de él.

Separarse _solo y únicamente_ para mirarlo impresionado, y besarlo con fiereza de vuelta, por qué claro, él también era humano y no podía evitarlo. Con el rostro encendido en rojo y con nada más en la cabeza que mantener sus labios juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

— Viktor — Fue lo primero que salió de la boca del japonés (además de su lengua en el beso anterior) — Lo siento, yo...

— ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Eso debería hacerlo yo, después de todo, te besé primero...

— Pero yo debí apartarte.

— ¿Por qué?

El japonés no respondió. Hizo una mueca que denotaba molestia y se limpió las manos y la cara para escapar de ahí. Sintió tanta vergüenza, a tal punto de no estar seguro de poder volver a ver al mayor a los ojos.

 _¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevido? Ese no era él._

— ¿Por qué? — Volvió a repetir el ruso, en un tono tan suave que no pareciera que el japonés estuviese escapando y el ruso cuestionándolo.

 _Pero Yuuri solo quería escapar, apenado._

— Está mal. — Murmuró, tan bajo como si nunca lo hubiese querido decir.

— ¿Por qué lo está?

Yuuri no quería responder a eso, no es que no pudiera, sino más bien, llevaba pensándoselo tanto tiempo que decirlo en voz alta hacia su estómago encogerse. Sin embargo, las palabras simplemente salieron por su boca tal cual vomito verbal.

— Mírate Viktor, eres precioso, eres divertido, trabajador, atento, amable, a veces infantil pero es tan lindo en ti que cualquiera lo perdonaría. Eres un hombre tan maravilloso que me parece increíble estar aquí contigo en este preciso momento. — Dijo, mientras bajaba la mirada de nuevo — Y luego, mírame a mí. Soy uno más del montón, mi atractivo es bastante normal y tengo más peso del que debería tener. No soy alguien excepcional. Tú podrías estar con alguien muchísimo mejor que yo.

Hubo silencio por un pequeño momento, hasta que el ruso soltó un largo suspiro, mientras comenzaba a limpiar cuidadosamente la cara del otro.

— Odio eso.

— ¿Odias qué?

— El cómo te menosprecias, como si no supieses lo atrayente que eres para mí. Lo encantador que eres, lo hermoso que te miras y como no puedo dejar de verte. Odio que no veas eso, Yuuri.

La boca del más pequeño formó una perfecta "o" al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían rápidamente.

Tan repentino. Todo era tan repentino como para poder lanzársele en brazos, pero ahí estaba, con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas y la expresión amorosa plasmada en el rostro de ruso frente a él.

 _Como si pensar en ese hombre no fuese suficiente, como si saber que él era la razón por la cual nada más podía ocupar sus pensamientos_. Viktor le correspondía, o eso deseaba con fervor.

Quería besarlo de nuevo. Sentir sus labios cálidos perforar su alma y deleitarlo como **nunca** se había deleitado en la vida, pero solo pudo articular una petición ante el rugido de su estómago.

— Sigamos haciendo la pizza...

 _Y Viktor asintió, con esa mirada llena de amor todavía surcando su precioso rostro._

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

En algún punto de la noche, las palabras empezaron a sobrar por qué sus miradas comenzaron a dedicarse todo eso que para ellos aún era imposible decirse. Su relación no tenía nombre y tampoco querían etiquetarla, así que solo comían mientras un soundtrack de música clásica enfatizaba el ambiente.

La pizza solo se había quemado un poco, así que por decirlo así, todo iba casi perfecto. Casi hasta que un eructo por parte del japonés rompió la burbuja "romántica".

— ¡Oh rayos, lo siento, lo siento! — Comenzó a decir mientas escondía su cara en el vaso de gaseosa de uva.

— Debo estar en serio atraído hacia ti.

— Eh, ¿por qué lo dices?

— Tu eructo me pareció tierno.

— ¡Viktor!

— Así es cuando te atrae alguien, Yuuri, que decirte...

— ¡Viktoooor!

Y de nuevo, esa risa que detenía el mundo entero del ruso. Comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que jamás se cansaría de ella...

Sin embargo, la medianoche llego, y como termino de un hechizo, el japonés se removió inquieto del sofá donde antes estuvieron viendo una película.

— Viktor, es realmente tarde, creo que debería irme.

— Uhm, ¡pero es muy noche, y está nevando mucho! Además, ya te has quedado aquí...

— Si, ¡pero estaba borracho! Vamos, mi departamento está a solo 3 calles, no moriré por caminar un poco en la nieve.

— ¿Y si no quiero que te vayas? Podría secuestrarte y no dejarte ir hasta que seas un anciano tan anciano que seas incapaz de correr, o incluso de caminar para irte — Mencionó, en tono de broma agregando unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

— Viktor... — El japonés negó, divertido. Sabiendo que si se iba a quedar con el ruso, estaría aceptando llevar una vida de ceder ante sus centelleantes ojos celestes y sus comentarios infantiles.

— Bien. Dormiré en el sofá.

— ¡Yuuri!

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

— ¿Todos están acostumbrados a cuestionarte por no llegar a dormir a tu propio departamento? — Preguntó el rubio, con claro interés, mientras prepara el café de la mañana al ver al japonés recién salido de bañar después de haber llegado una hora tarde a la cafetería.

— ¡Pues claro, Yurio! Es la segunda vez que Yuuri no llega a casa, es un acontecimiento importante — Hablo una voz femenina, claramente perteneciente a la hermana mayor del acusado.

— Y te apuesto a que aún después de eso, todavía no pierde la virginidad — esta vez había sido Phichit, aún terminado de decorar los pasteles del día.

— ¡Basta! Yurio, ellos no deberían cuestionarme así, Mari, tú no deberías preocuparte si llego a mi propia casa o no, y Phichit, ¡eso tampoco es un asunto de discusión! — Gritó el japonés, desesperado por la situación en la que lo ponían su hermana y su mejor amigo frente al pequeño nuevo empleado.

— Te lo dije Mari, este está frustrado sexualmente — Le susurró el tailandés a la mujer.

— ¡A trabajar! — Gritó de nuevo el desesperado cerdito.

La tarde pasó sin ningún otro contratiempo de ese tipo, después de todo, nadie quería ver al japonés enojado. Eso era raro, pero cuando sucedía, daba miedo.

Sin embargo, alguien no podía concentrarse correctamente, pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Yuuri aún estaba que no se creía todo, y seguía pareciéndole solo un sueño. Llego a pellizcarse en más de una ocasión, con el mismo resultado, seguía siendo la realidad.

Pero las dudas seguían ahí de alguna manera. No sabía con exactitud qué tipo de relación llevaba hasta el momento con Viktor. Sabía que había cruzado la línea de la amistad, pero no podía decir que eran en efecto, una pareja. El ruso jamás mencionó eso, y el tampoco.

Y como hacerlo, si todo había sido tan repentino, y si se ponía a pensarlo, hasta un poco _apresurado._

Pero sin embargo, y aunque no había ni un atisbo de arrepiento en él, seguía queriendo aclarar eso con el ruso en algún momento, a pesar de no ser muy fan de darle etiquetas a las cosas.

Repentinamente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el chistido de un pequeño gatito indefenso que limpiaba el mostrador a su lado.

— ¿Pasa algo, Yurio? — Preguntó con suavidad mientras seguía trabajando en lo suyo, concentrándose como podía.

— Es sobre el chico de enfrente. ¿Lo conoces?

— ¿En frente? ¿Te refieres a la veterinaria?

— Si. Es molesto, ayer que salí a tirar la basura lo vi por primera vez, y desde entonces no ha hecho más que ignorarme y voltearme la cara. ¡Y eso que todavía no me conocido! Sé que soy desagradable, pero esto es el colmo. — Decía el más joven, moviendo sus manos en un ademán gracioso.

— Creo que te refieres a Beka Altin. Es una persona maravillosa, desde que puse la cafetería, he visto que visita la veterinaria casi todas las tardes, el veterinario debe ser su padre, ¡si son idénticos! — Mencionó el mayor, mientras revolvía sus cabellos con gracia — Sin embargo no tengo idea el por qué ignorarte, siendo que usualmente es tan amable. Si alguien día pasa por aquí, los presentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

— Oye, ¡yo no necesito ser presentado! Es su problema si quiere ser grosero conmigo. — Murmuró entre dientes, mientras pasaba a hacer algo más productivo

-Adolescentes, pensó el japonés-.

 _Deseando poder sentir algo tan descomplicado._

Y volviendo a su burbuja de ser humano conociendo el amor, a través de un encuentro textual con su ruso favorito.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **N/A: Hola 7w7**

 **De nuevo, y con mucho mas tiempo para escribir gracias a las hermosas vacaciones, regresa la autora de este fic, deseando fervientemente que los dos tórtolos de Viktor y Yuuri avancen en su relación, sin embargo, deben darse tiempo para conocerse mejor y aprender a quererse.**

 **Aunque, no puedo evitar querer apresurarlos, simplemente los quiero juntos ya. Que decir, amo verlos amorosos y acaramelados ;A;**

 **Este capitulo quedo un poquito flojo, y no es por nada, es apenas el comienzo de lo que se viene en los siguientes, pero tranquilas, prometo puro fluff y cero dramas. O buenooo... a eso va mi siguiente** ** _advertencia_** **:**

 **Este fanfic contendrá una pareja "hetero", pero por supuesto, la que menos se esperan y como menos se la esperan 7w7**

 **Eso es todo, nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo, ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Azul turquesa y azul marino._

 _Era todo lo que su limitada vista pod_ _í_ _a admirar. Los colores se degradaban hasta llegar a un tono azul m_ _á_ _s claro, como el cielo, luego, no hab_ _í_ _a absolutamente nada m_ _á_ _s._

 _La vista lleno su coraz_ _ó_ _n de una calma desconocida, a la vez que colmaba sus pulmones con aire fresco, que al momento, parecía no necesitar._

 _Y luego reparo en ello._

 _Lo que pod_ _í_ _a oler no era la t_ _í_ _pica fragancia salada del mar, era mucho m_ _á_ _s dulce y atrayente, incluso pod_ _í_ _a decir que ol_ _í_ _a varonil... como una colonia que se vuelve tu favorita desde la primera puesta._

 _Los matices de azul presentes y el aroma que hab_ _í_ _a inundado sus fosas nasales le parec_ _í_ _an tan conocidos y cercanos a la vez, tan anhelados para el como un oasis en el desierto._

 _Hasta que algo como una conocida voz llegó y con ello el fin de su letargo._

 _«_ _Yuuri_ _»_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos, apenas como pudo y buscando sus gafas entre las sábanas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no descansaba tan bien, y lo agradecía, desde la apertura de su cafetería que no tenía un receso en sus actividades más que sus días libres y aún en estos, no lograba dormir lo suficiente.

No lo recordaba, pero se sentía como si hubiese soñado algo _maravilloso._

Se levantó con pesadez, repitiendo la rutina de todos los días para alcanzar el desayuno con su hermana mayor. Lo mejor de que Mari viviese con él era sin duda, y con el perdón de su madre, que sus desayunos eran los mejores. Algún día los extrañaría.

 _«Algún día, cuando él tuviese que cocinarle a Viktor y viceversa.»_ Pensó, sumido en lo precioso que luciría su persona especial en un delantal, y solo con el delantal.

Un codazo sorpresivo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Mari le sirvió un plato del típico "omurice" japonés, con la palabra "lento" escrita con cátsup y al lado, una carita feliz hecha con el mismo aderezo.

— ¿Lento? — Pregunto confundió a su hermana mayor, que en ese mismo momento se sentaba en la silla a su lado.

— Si Yuuri. — Comenzó a comer su omurice mientras veía con gracia la cara confundida del menor y antes de que siquiera preguntase la razón, tragó y siguió hablando — Sabes, estuve pensándolo mucho. Ayer salí en una cita, pero como tú estabas con tu flamante príncipe azul, no estuviste aquí para conmemorar el momento.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que hayas escrito "lento" en mi desayuno?

— ¡No me interrumpas! — Le gritó la fiera mientras hacía un movimiento de una garra hacia Yuuri con el tenedor — A lo que iba, es que estuve pensando que yo jamás te he visto arreglarte guapo para ir con tu galán. Siempre que lo ves en la cafetería llevas el uniforme y cuando te escapas a su casa llevas ropa cualquiera y mismo abrigo aburrido de siempre. ¿Que no tienes citas con él?

— Claro que he salido con él, digo, no en citas, pero hemos ido a...

— No Yuuri, sentarse a charlar en la cafetería no cuenta, tampoco acosarlo en su propia casa y menos propasarte con él estando borracho.

— Por supuesto que sí, han sido encuentros muy buenos... ¡y no me le insinúe estando borracho!

— Claro, como ebrio eres la tranquilidad ándate...

— ¡Basta Mari! Está bien, está bien, no hemos tenido una cita como tal... pero... él no me lo ha pedido y bueno, yo soy algo... indeciso.

Mari rodó los ojos, tentada a hacerle una ronda de preguntas sobre su "relación" con el ruso, pero se abstuvo al saber que terminaría bastante decepcionada. Sin embargo para eso estaba ella como su hermana mayor.

No podía dejar que su hermano pequeño dejara ir un a hombre tan encantador como lo era el peliplata, ella sería la doctora Corazón si era necesario, y si para ello tenía que llevarlo de la mano hasta él, lo haría.

Y si nada funcionaba, si acaso a ese hombre se le ocurría jugar con él y romperle el corazón, Viktor tendría que vérselas con ella. _Con ella y con su novio de casi dos metros._

— Eso se acabó Yuuri, ponte tu suetercito, tenemos una cita que organizar.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

— ¿Qué, también me vas a acompañar al probador? — Pregunto el japonés menor, con al menos 5 prendas de ropa que él había escogido bajo insistencia de su hermana.

— Para nada. Solo el ruso ese quiere ver tus miserias — Contestó, mientras lo arrastraba hacia la sección de probadores.

Rodó los ojos con hastío hasta llegar a el probador, mientras se quitaba la ropa comenzó a pensar en cómo su hermana había logrado arrastrarlo hasta aquel centro comercial con la excusa de que su ropa parecía de nerd y tenía que empezar a vestirse como un hombre.

Después de pensarlo un rato, hasta pareció darle la razón. Viktor siempre vestía con porte y elegancia, sus ropas parecían bastante costosas pero seguramente lucían mucho más al estar en el cuerpo del ruso. En cambio el, siempre llevaba ropa bastante simple, la que le quedaba y el delantal de la cafetería.

Se vio al espejo después de probarse el primer conjunto que le había gustado, la ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo suavemente y lo hacía lucir hasta apuesto. Pensó incluso en que se le veía mejor por qué no le quedaba grande como toda su demás ropa por la pérdida de peso que había tenido desde que comenzó a ir al gimnasio.

Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo eso.

Se midió la demás ropa, dejó lo que no le había gustado e incluso hasta había salido del probador para buscar otras prendas que se gustasen y que le hiciesen falta. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con lo que llevaba, procedió a pagar todo.

Saliendo de la tienda de ropa también pasaron por varias zapaterías y hasta una tienda de accesorios bajo la insistencia de Mari. Comieron en un restaurante donde servían muy buenas hamburguesas y finalmente, decidieron ir a un supermercado aprovechando que ya estaban por ahí, dejaron las bolsas de compras y ocuparon al menos 4 _lockers_ grandes para guardarlas todas.

Mientras hacían las compras, planeaban como pedirle al ruso la cita, algo no tan elaborado como para usar un globo aerostático y algo no tan flojo como para pedirlo por mensaje de textos. Hicieron una lista mental y hasta el momento se reducía en pedírsela mientras tomaban algo en la cafetería, (ya que Viktor casi siempre se pasaba por ahí después del trabajo) o invadirlo de nuevo en su hogar, pero esta última no le gustó tanto al menor.

Y aun con todo eso ya pensado, todavía quedaba la locación de la cita. Un cine parecía ideal, ya que llevarlo a cenar sería ligeramente igual a estar en la cafetería y la mente del menor de los Katsuki no daba para pensar en algo más. Pero claro, no descartaba la idea de llevarlo a tomar algo después.

Mari miraba la ropa interior, con un Yuuri nervioso a su lado por lo incómodo de la situación hasta que su hermana dejo salir un chillido escandaloso mientras se movía de la sección, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a las carnes frías. El menor, solo pudo seguirla lo más rápido que podía intentando que las llantas del carrito de súper no se atoraran por la velocidad.

— ¡Mari! ¿Viste algún insecto o algo? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?— Le preguntó en cuanto la alcanzó, conociendo perfectamente los chillidos de su hermana al verse atrapada por arañas o algo similar.

— ¡No, vi algo mucho peor!

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — Le pregunto, con toda la paciencia que tenía y esperando que su hermana no le estuviese haciendo una broma... de nuevo.

— ¡Vi al ruso! Estaba casi midiéndome un sujetador cuando lo vi, por dios, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡¿Qué tal si me vio?! No podré volverlo a ver a la cara jamás.

Yuuri rió por la bochornosa situación de hermana mayor ante su molesta mirada y sin comprender muy bien aún la situación.

— Pensé que había digo algo peor, ¿pero de quién estás hablando? Esto es Rusia, es obvio qué hay rusos aquí, Mari...

La mayor no habló, solo lo tomo por los hombros y le dio la media vuelta para que pudiese ver a quien su hermana había visto hacia un momento.

Pantalón y camiseta de botones negra, bajo una gabardina de diseñador color café claro y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. El cabello de hebras plateadas cayendo suavemente por su prominente frente y una sonrisa de corazón que derretiría un polo entero. No hacía ni falta mencionar quién era.

 _Pero "hombre de sus sueños" y "el ruso que lo volvía loco" parecían buenas opciones para hacerlo._

Caminaba por la sección de ropa del supermercado acompañado de otros dos hombres de su edad. Reía sonoramente, posiblemente por haber escuchado un chiste de uno de los que le acompañaban. Yuuri simplemente, entró en modo automático y jaló a la mayor para desaparecer de ahí.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabías que estaba aquí? — Le pregunto su hermana, ya más calmada del susto de hace un momento.

— ¿Por qué se supone que debería saberlo?

— No lo sé, siempre estás mensajeándote con él, no sería raro que supieses donde está a cada hora del día.

— Pero no es como si me dijese cada cosa que hace — Dijo el menor, rodando de nuevo los ojos. A decir verdad, ese mismo día no habían hablado ya que Yuuri había dejado su celular en casa por las prisas que llevaba su hermana por la mañana.

— ¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó Mari, mientras seguía caminando por la sección de congelados, buscando con la mirada su helado favorito.

— ¿Pues como que ahora qué? Está con sus amigos seguramente, no voy a ir a buscarlo.

— ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Es tu oportunidad! Últimamente has estado solo durmiendo y trabajando, dale un poco de tiempo a tu hombre...

— ¡Que no es mi hombre! Si lo fuera, ahora mismo yo...

— ¿Ahora mismo que, lindura? — Le interrumpió una voz desde atrás suyo, con un tono juguetón mientras enganchaba sus manos a su cintura.

El chillido que soltó el japonés había sonado mil veces más femenino que el que había lanzado su hermana minutos atrás.

— Viktor, que sorpresa... — Rió nerviosamente el menor al verse descubierto y apresado por el ruso.

— Que bueno que nos encontramos Yuuri, estaba algo preocupado por qué no me habías contestado los mensajes desde ayer, pero veo que estás bien... — Sonrió, con la boca formando un corazón mientras le daba su respectivo espacio personal al japonés.

Yuuri no notó en que momento, pero para cuando recordó, su hermana ya no estaba a su lado y pudo oler la traición en el aire.

— Oh, está mañana prácticamente me arrastraron hasta aquí, ni siquiera pude tomar mi celular... — Sonrió, mientras disimuladamente trataba de acercarse al mayor un poco. El ruso lo notó e imito la acción del japonés, hasta que casi podía tocar la punta de sus zapatos con los suyos, olvidando completamente el lugar donde estaban.

Afortunadamente, no había casi nadie en ese pasillo por lo que se sintieron más cómodos.

— ¿Y... vienes con alguien? — Preguntó el japonés, tanteando el terreno mientras se armaba de valor.

— Si, vine con unos amigos, hoy tenemos fiesta por qué uno de ellos está de cumpleaños y vinimos a buscar cosas. Pero ahora... no sé dónde están. — Respondió con simpleza, sin dejar de mirar al menor.

— Lo siento, quizás tienes prisa y... — Decía el japonés claramente nervioso, casi a punto de tartamudear.

— Oh no, ¡no pasa nada! Yo fui quien te molesto primero de todas maneras...

— Aun así... — Murmuró el japonés en tono bajo mientras desviaba la mirada, aún sin encontrar el valor para preguntarle al mayor si quería salir con él. Sentía que no podía quitarle más tiempo y eso lo puso aún más incómodo. El ruso iba a pregúntale si estaba bien hasta que el menor levantó la mirada hacia él, hablando de nuevo — Yo... me preguntaba si estás libre mañana...

— ¿Mañana?

— ¡Si! digo, si no tienes nada que hacer... yo... quería saber si te gustaría... ¿tener una cita conmigo? — Habló finalmente, lo último diciéndolo tan rápido que el mayor casi y no le entiende. Pero con un sonrojo surcando adorablemente su rostro.

— Claro Yuuri, me encantaría tener una cita contigo.

Los ojos del japonés resplandecieron, buscando algo más que decir hasta que una estruendosa voz rompió el ambiente.

— Viktor, te hemos estado buscando, ¿qué haces aquí? — Habló un hombre, visiblemente más joven que ambos, con la piel ligeramente tostada, unos ojos azules oscuros y resplandeciente y el cabello rapado en la parte inferior de la cabeza.

— JJ — Dijo, ligeramente molesto y rodando los ojos — Mira, él es Yuuri, y Yuuri, este es Jean-Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido como JJ y un viejo amigo.

Los dos se presentaron cordialmente y antes de que el canadiense comenzará a decir cosas inapropiadas o vergonzosas, lo mando a buscar a Chris para preguntarle si ya tenían todo lo necesario para irse.

— Wow — Mencionó el japonés en cuanto vio al azabache perderse en otro pasillo — Que efusivo es tu amigo.

— Si, algo así — Río mientas veía al japonés girarse de nuevo en su dirección — En fin, entonces, ¿mañana?

— Sí, mañana por la tarde, como a eso de las 6 ¿está bien para ti?

— Por supuesto que si Yuuri, estaré impaciente por nuestra cita — Mencionó, mientas miraba fijamente al japonés, pensando en que si no tuviese la fiesta de Seung por la noche, tomaría en ese mismo momento al menor para tener la cita en ese preciso momento.

— Bien, entonces pasare por ti mañana...

— Está bien, nos vemos mañana, Yuuri... — Dijo mientras efusivamente abrazaba al menor, peligrosamente tentado a besarlo, pero se abstuvo. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo, en cambio, solo le dio un beso corto en la mejilla a modo de despedida mientras se separaba de él, y como el canadiense, el pelinegro vio su figura perderse en otro pasillo.

Cuando ya no lo vio más, volteo para ir en busca de su hermana mayor. No tuvo que buscar mucho, pues de un momento a otro ya tenía a Mari sujeta de su brazo y con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

— Parte uno de la cita: cumplida. — Dijo, mientas Yuuri solo atinaba a reír.

 **Mientras tanto en otro pasillo del supermercado.**

— Wow, ¿quién era ese chico tan apuesto? ¿Un cliente tuyo? — Preguntó inocentemente el canadiense en cuanto Viktor lo alcanzó.

Viktor estaba bastante seguro de haberle advertido a su "amigo" que no lo mirara de más el día en que, por medio de fotos, les había presentado al japonés a sus amigos. Simplemente, Leroy era muy despistado, lo apreciaba, pero así eran las cosas.

Ignoró su pregunta hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con el hombre suizo, quien ya llevaba por lo menos dos botellas de vodka. Ni siquiera pudo mencionar palabra alguna cuando ya tenía a Nikiforov con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a punto de invadir su espacio personal y con la voz de "jefe" lista.

— **** ** _Christope, tienes que cancelar todas mis reuniones de mañana._**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Yuri Plisetsky servía un café americano a una preciosa chica rusa, cuando el sonido de la puerta de la cafetería indicaba ser abierta. Por ella, entró un hombre con aspecto gentil y de edad mayor, mientras tras él, entraba un chico de rasgos finos, el cabello corto y una chaqueta de motociclista que se veía genial para el gusto del ruso. Los reconoció inmediatamente, como el veterinario de la calle de enfrente y su hijo. _Los Altin._

No tardó en acercarse a ellos para pedir su orden, a pesar de todas esas veces que el chico lo había mirado feo. El señor pidió un café normal y una rebanada de pay de queso, mientas que el chico miraba indeciso el menú.

Yurio, con toda la paciencia del mundo, trató de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro. Pidiendo internamente, no ser más merecedor de las malas caras del "motociclista"

— También pediré un café, y una tarta de moras, por favor — Hablo, en un tono tan bajo que el rubio casi no lo escucha. La voz del chico, contrario a su imaginación y su apariencia, es bastante calmada, gentil, y sin exagerar, hasta un poco aguda. Deja de pensar en eso, por qué asiente al instante anotando en su pequeña libre el pedido y camina hasta la barra para dejársela al barista.

Cuando el pedido está, el mismo lo lleva hasta su mesa, acomodando cuidadosamente sobre la mesa los platos y luego, las tazas de humeante café recién hecho.

No necesita más en la vida cuando se da cuenta del escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo al escuchar el gentil "gracias" del chico con chaqueta de cuero y esos oscuros ojos penetrantes y resplandecientes, que días atrás, no se habían ni siquiera dignado a mirarlo.

 _¿Cuál era el problema con ese chico?_


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor acomodaba los últimos cabellos que sobresalían de su "peinado perfecto" que a decir verdad, era solo una variante de su aspecto normal. Rizó un poco su fleco hacia la izquierda, y podía jurar, (según él), que era otra persona.

Todo sería tan perfecto e ideal, de no ser por las terribles ojeras que surcaban su pálido rostro. Había pasado la noche casi sin dormir; el hormigueo en su estómago y el saber que el día siguiente por fin tendría una cita con Yuuri hacían que de pronto tuviera un insomnio terrible. No es que pudiese evitarlo de todas formas, nunca había sentido algo igual, e iba a dedicarse en atesorarlo.

Faltaban únicamente diez minutos para que su cita llegase por él, y si no estaba a punto de empezar a comerse las uñas, poco le faltaba. Usualmente, él era el galán que llegaba a la puerta de su cita, rogando para que la experiencia no resultase incomoda y terminase mal.

Sin embargo, con Yuuri jamás sintió esa extraña ansiedad. Ese hombre japonés podía terminar embarrado en lodo, o decir algo totalmente fuera de contexto, incluso quedarse en silencio, pero tenía la corazonada de que él seguiría sintiendo completamente dichoso a su lado.

Su celular vibró indicando la llegada de un mensaje, y como colegiala enamorada, corrió hasta su teléfono para tragar amarga desilusión al ver que solo era un mensaje de Chris.

 _«Buena suerte campeón, no olvides prepararlo correctamente»_

Era una única frase, si una palabra más ni menos, incomprensible para el ruso, no dándole ni siquiera tiempo para preguntar el porqué del mensaje, cuando escuchó el estruendoso timbre de su apartamento. Sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Y Viktor agradecía infinitamente al cielo por regalarle la magnífica vista de un hermoso japonés, vestido casualmente con una camisa a cuadros, bajo una chaqueta de cuero _(Que parecía de chico malo, y certeramente, lo adoraba)_ además de unos pantalones bastante ajustados, marcando sus hermosas piernas y seguramente, su trasero también. No suficiente con lo anterior, llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus lentes no hacían presencia en su persona.

Era increíble. Y pensó en que debió haber sido alguien excepcional en todas sus vidas pasadas para ser merecedor de un hombre tan hermoso como Yuuri Katsuki.

— Hola, Viktor — Saludó el japonés con su tan conocido sonrojo rosa palo mientras alzaba una mano hacia el más alto — ¿Estás listo?

El ruso asintió. Listo era su segundo nombre.

En realidad, era Ivanovich, y en realidad, era su patronímico, pero daba igual. Tomó la mano de Yuuri con firmeza y no la soltó en ningún solo momento, hasta que se llegaron al estacionamiento del lote de departamentos y tuvieron que separarse para entrar cada uno al auto de Yuuri.

Viktor inhaló silenciosamente una vez dentro del vehículo, al sentir el olor de su cita impregnado en él y una paz increíble se situó en su corazón, decido a no sentir más nervios, solo dejarse llevar como la marea del océano.

Aunque en sí el camino fue más bien silencio, le hizo feliz comprobar que no era incomodo como se esperaba, dedicando de vez en cuanto miradas furtivas al conductor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un centro comercial cercano, justo a tiempo para una función de un estreno en el cine.

— Sé que es muy cliché, pero te aseguro que este solo es el comienzo de nuestra cita — Mencionó el japonés mientras lo invitaba a hacer fila para comprar snacks, después de haber comprado los boletos para la película.

— Yuuri, tú podrías llevarme al parque a sentarnos a ver el mundo girar, y estoy seguro de que sería una de las mejores citas de mi vida. — Respondió sin dejar de mirarlo.

El menor naturalmente, no contestó, simplemente tomó la mano del más alto con la suficiente firmeza para indicarle que no se alejase de su lado.

Como todo un caballero, pagó absolutamente todo lo que el ruso había deseado. Claro que este último se había negado en un principio, pero el menor insistió. Que sería el sino una mala cita al dejar que el ruso pagará algo si él mismo era quien lo había invitado, pensó el japonés.

Todo lo demás fue tan rápido, que para cuando se habían dado cuenta, las luces de la sala se habían apagado y sólo eran ellos dos. No la pareja acaramelada y joven de atrás, tampoco el grupo de ruidosas amigas y mucho menos los escandalosos niños junto a sus padres en la parte inferior de la sala.

La película, un estreno bastante reciente, comenzó después de minutos de molesta publicidad. Nada mejor que un clásico de súper héroes, y algo por lo que Yuuri todavía sentía gran emoción en su corazón.

Pero a pesar de que en verdad sentían que no necesitaban palabras, Viktor comentaba la película con Yuuri trivialmente, tratando de emocionarse igual que él y riendo cuando el japonés parecía han emocionado como cualquier niño con su héroe favorito. Tan puro e inocente, como tan corrompible.

De un momento a otro, el frío en la sala comenzó a calarles. Pero aún se sentían lo suficiente avergonzados como para buscar calor en el cuerpo del otro. Viktor notó que en cuanto habían entrado a la sala, el menor se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero que tan bien le quedaba. Se preguntó si no tendría frío o si estaría bien buscar su calor.

La verdad, jamás había tenido una cita similar, pero se abstenía de pensar en ellas por qué no lo necesitaba más. No necesitaba recordar tales experiencias cuando se sentía en la gloria con el hombre al lado suyo. No necesitaba experiencia previa para saber qué hacer, si tenía la intuición y el deseo de estar más cerca de quien pretendía amar con todo lo que tenía.

Así que sin planearlo y sabiendo que nada de lo que pudiera hacer estaría mal, acercó lentamente su mano a la del pelinegro, posada suavemente en el descansabrazos que los separaba. El japonés estaba tan atento a la película que no lo notó hasta que un suave roce hizo su cuerpo hormiguear con fuerza.

Actuó por mero instinto, alejando contraria la mano de él.

Sin dar tiempo para nada más que sonreírle al ruso, mientras quitaba el descansabrazos entre ellos, pasando su brazo por atrás del ruso y atrayéndolo hacia el en un abrazo.

— Tenías frío, ¿no es así? Tu mano estaba muy helada... — Dijo, sacando al otro de su estupefacción.

— Ahora estoy mucho mejor — Contestó, acurrucándose más sobre el pecho del japonés, quien lo sujetó más fuerte contra si al sentirlo tan cerca.

El clímax de la película pasó entre suaves caricias repartidas por el japonés en el brazo de Viktor, pasando desde los dedos de sus manos hasta sus hombros, siempre con una lentitud embriagadora.

Si eso era estar en los nubes, Viktor quería saber que sentía estar entre el fuego con Yuuri.

Y rompiendo la primera regla de una primera cita, Yuuri comenzó a acariciar lentamente el cuello del ruso, haciéndolo mirar hacia él, quedándose absorto en sus ojos aguamarina, y terminado con todo rastro de lejanía entre ambos. Acarició los labios contrarios con los suyos propios en un movimiento tan lento y tan fugaz que el mayor no alcanzó a corresponderle debidamente.

— Yuuri — Jadeo por la sorpresa, sin dar lugar a nada más que el choque de sus labios nuevamente, mucho más fogoso que el anterior y robándole el aire a cada segundo que pasaba. No supieron en que momento, pero cuando recordaron, el mayor ya tenía todo su cuerpo recargado en el japonés, acariciando sus brazos de vuelta y negándose a separarse de él.

Estaban tan absortos en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando la película había terminado y los créditos finales surcaban la gran pantalla de la sala.

— Viktor — Llamó Yuuri en cuanto se separaron, ambos buscando aire desesperadamente. — Vamos.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada más, cuando lo tomó del brazo listo para correr escaleras arriba hacia la salida.

— ¿Espera, no quieres ver la escena post-créditos?

— La puedo mirar por internet después, ahora mismo, quiero estar contigo. — El ruso comenzó a reír tratando de decirle que podían verla juntos, pero el japonés fue más rápido y lo llevo de la mano rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

— ¿Porque la prisa? Yo no tengo planeado escapar de ti... — Mencionó Viktor mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— Quiero mostrarte algo... — Respondió el japonés con simpleza mientras encendía el motor del auto.

— Por favor dime que es a ti desnudo.

— ¡No! — Río el japonés, mientras aceleraba por la carretera — Aún no puede ver eso, señor Nikiforov.

— ¿Y cuándo podré verlo?

— Cuando sea nuestra décima cita.

— En ese caso podemos terminar esta primera cita ahora mismo y tener las próximas nueve en lo que queda de la noche — Respondió el ruso, riendo mientras admiraba a Yuuri conducir.

— Lo pensaré.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Yuuri había conducido alrededor de media hora, cuando el ruso notó el paisaje que se alzaba frente a él.

No había rastro alguno de oscuridad, probablemente eran pasadas las 8 de la noche pero el cielo seguía viéndose tal como si apenas fuese el comienzo de la tarde. _Una noche blanca*_ , notó, sus favoritas para apreciar el paisaje y algo que había olvidado admirar por mucho tiempo.

Pararon el auto cerca de una zona despejada, parecida a un prado y llena de girasoles, cuyo movimiento se balanceaba por el aire aún fresco, un paisaje verdaderamente hermoso y al que con un gesto suave, el japonés invito al ruso a entrar.

— Te dije que la película solo era el comienzo — Comenzó a decir Yuuri, mientras extendía una manta celeste en la parte más despejada del prado — Seguramente, tú habrás visto ya cientos de noches blancas, pero yo no, y quería compartir este momento contigo.

— Ninguna tan especial cómo ésta — Respondió Viktor, sentándose junto él — Ninguna que me hiciera sentir tan especial, para ser exactos.

— Si hubieses venido antes, podríamos haber visto juntos los fuegos artificiales, pero nunca le di importancia a donde estuviésemos, con tal de estar juntos. — Comenzó a decir Yuuri, mientras se encargaba nuevamente de abrazar al ruso — Nunca le di importancia por qué jamás pensé que alguien como tú quisiera estar con alguien como yo.

— Yuuri...

— Eres tan perfecto para mí, ¿lo sabes, Viktor? Daría lo que fuera para ser alguien especial para ti.

— Yuuri.

— No creo merecer a alguien tan hermoso.

— ¡Yuuri! — Gritó Viktor lo más suave que pudo, abalanzándose sobre el para besarlo una, dos, tres veces más hasta que pudo sentirse tranquilo con respecto a lo que el japonés acababa de decir — Creo que te estás equivocando, yo debería ser quien diga esas cosas horribles que hablas. Yo soy el solitario hombre que no tiene nada más que un buen empleo, nada más que eso. Hasta que llegaste tú, y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Me pusiste a mí de cabeza.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— Claro que no, tonto. Tú ya eres especial para mí, y no necesito nada más.

— Pero... — Comenzó de nuevo el japonés, para ser callado de vuelta por el ruso.

— Pero nada, Yuuri. Quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero saber que se siente amar a alguien por sobre todas las cosas, quiero serlo todo para ti.

— Yo también quiero eso... quiero ser suficiente para ti.

— Tú ya lo eres — Respondió el ruso, con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho, mientras acariciaba las mejillas del japonés bajo suyo. Perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños y viendo el hermoso cielo a través de sus ojos. — Solo nos falta una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó el japonés mientras admiraba al precioso hombre frente suyo, embelesado con sus pequeñas risas y en la manera como el aire revolvía su cabello.

— Algo que debiste haberme pedido desde que nos besamos por primera vez.

— No lo sé — Murmuró el japonés por lo bajo — ¿Las llaves de tu casa? ¿La custodia compartida de Makkachin?

Viktor respondió con un puchero gracioso, dándose la vuelta para ignorar al despistado japonés.

— Era una broma Viktor, pero quería hacerlo especial para ti, si estás tan impaciente puedo pedírtelo ahora. ¿Te gustaría ser... —

— ¿Yuuri, quieres ser mi novio? — Interrumpió el ruso, antes de que el japonés saliera con otra de sus bromas.

Y ahí, fue cuando la confianza del menor cayó. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso, y su boca se mantuvo abierta hasta que fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

— Viktor yo... — Miró hacia ambos lados, sin saber que hacer por lo sorprendido que estaba. Jamás pensó que Viktor tuviera esa iniciativa, aunque fuera totalmente lógico que el ruso se lo pidiese primero, simplemente, fue repentino para su (normal) vergonzosa personalidad. — P-por supuesto que sí, me encantaría.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el mayor se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente para apretarlo contra sí y besar cada centímetro de piel encontrada a su paso, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en no asustar al japonés bajo suyo con su frenética personalidad. Aunque probablemente, ya lo habría hecho.

Pero estaba completamente seguro, de que no lo dejaría escapar.

— Maravilloso, _моя любовь_ , ahora tengamos nuestras siguientes nieve citas.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _*Las noches blancas, mayormente dadas en países nórdicos y en Rusia, son un fenómeno atmosférico donde la luz solar puede durar hasta 20-24 horas diarias. En San Petersburgo son motivo de celebración y hay un festival especialmente dedicado a ellas._**

 ** _*_** ** _моя_** ** _любовь,_** ** _—_** ** _mi amor_**

 **Hola, después de una intensa falta de inspiración regresé para seguir escribiendo sobres mis tontos enamorados favoritos, que claramente, no tienen intención alguna de llevar las cosas lentas, que decir3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en lo personal, a mí me convenció bastante. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

Para Yuri Plisetsky, su trabajo era como un pasatiempo. Al llegar de la escuela por la tarde, tenía el tiempo suficiente para comer junto a su abuelo y después, tomaba el autobús hasta la zona donde quedaba la cafetería Katsuki. El día se iba rápidamente después de eso, su trabajo le gustaba y eso era suficiente para él.

A decir verdad, lo que más le gustaba eran todas aquellas chicas lindas que podía conocer. Algunas le dejaban su número, y aunque solía aceptarlos, siempre olvidaba contactarlas.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo entre el trabajo y la escuela, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto si así podía ayudar a su abuelo.

No se arrepentía si cuando sacaba la basura, siempre al ocaso del sol, podía observar al hijo del veterinario Altin llegar en su moto.

Pero como era usual, este solo lo ignoraba.

 _Hasta ese día._

Como cada 2 semanas, usualmente se quedaban después de su hora de salida para una junta "quincenal" donde debatían acerca de temas de la cafetería, proponían ideas para ofrecerlas a la clientela, o simplemente, para conversar un rato.

Y a pesar de que sabía que si llegaba demasiado tarde a casa, su abuelo se preocuparía, el rubio se ofreció a acomodar todo para el día siguiente junto con Yuri cuando todos se fueron.

Para cuando terminaron, la garúa de la noche caía apenas tranquilamente, sin saberse que pronosticaba una lluvia torrencial. Además, conseguir un taxi no sería difícil en una calle tan concurrida, así que a pesar de que el japonés se ofreció llevar al chico a casa, esté se negó.

En cuanto Plisetsky salió a la calle, la suerte lo abandonó y la lluvia comenzó a impactar con fuerza el asfalto. No le importó, claro está. Solo era agua y no algo que no pudiese dejar pasar.

Espero alrededor de 30 minutos por un taxi, aún no eran ni las 11 de la noche, pero el tráfico vehicular se había aligerado por la zona y los que iban pasando, ya estaban ocupados. Ni hablar de un autobús. Tendría que caminar mucho de la parada hasta su hogar y el clima no estaba para eso.

Sin embargo, de nuevo el destino le jugó mal, puesto que en ese mismo instante, el hijo del veterinario salió del consultorio, con esa típica apariencia de chico malo que al ruso tanto le chocaba.

Para su suerte, la oscuridad de la noche le permitía ocultarse con tan solo envolverse un poco más en su abrigo. No lo suficiente, lamentablemente, por qué en ese mismo momento, escucho a lo más parecido a un "Hey tú" en un ruso bastante tosco.

Pensó en no voltear, pero no iba a ser grosero.

Dirigió la vista hacia el chico malo, aún bajo la lluvia. El castaño estaba vestido como usualmente, pero había algo en el que se le hizo mucho más atractivo que usualmente.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó el rubio, con el tono menos hostil que tenía. Estaba cansado y sin ganas de pelear con el primer idiota que se cruzara con él, como usualmente.

— ¿Yo? No lo creo. Pero parece que tú si, los taxis ya no están pasando a esta hora y la lluvia no parece parar. ¿Quieres que te de un aventón?— Respondió el mayor, con su típico aire impenetrable.

— No necesito tu ayuda, gracias. — Contestó el menor, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la avenida, — Además tú tienes una moto, ¿no es así? Mira el asfalto, moriríamos antes de llegar a casa.

— Hoy traje el auto.

— Sigue siendo un no. ¿En todo caso, por qué eres amable conmigo? Te he visto mirarme antes y nunca con buena cara.

— Porque quiero. Y para tu información, jamás miro a nadie con buena o mala cara, solo los miro.

Yuri ni siquiera contestó, en ese momento, un taxi pasó desocupado al que inmediatamente le hizo la parada. Subió rápidamente, y volvió a mirar al chico con la chaqueta de cuero, quien no se había movido un solo centímetro desde entonces.

— Nos vemos, don impasible.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

A veces, darse tiempo para uno mismo era necesario. Tomar un descanso para volverse a conocer a si mismo, reflexionar o simplemente perder el tiempo intentar responder todas esas preguntas que "no tenían respuesta". Así se sentía Yuri Katsuki, 23 años, emprendedor y actualmente, pareja de Viktor Nikiforov.

 _ **Pareja.**_

Para cualquier otra persona, eso habría sido totalmente repentino, pero cada instante en esos seis meses que no pudo sentir al ruso como suyo, fue similar a un milenio para él.

No se arrepentía de nada, en otras palabras.

Dejo de divagar en ello, simplemente. Se acomodó una vez más en su silla y regresó de nuevo a ver todo aquello que internet le ofrecía. Como aquella máquina de helados para la cafetería o como ese anuncio cuya imagen estaba censurada pero no hacía mucho para saber de _qué_ se trataba. Todo tranquilo, hasta el momento.

Hasta el momento en que una notificación procedente de una conocida red social llego, claro.

Y nada bueno predecía el cuadrito en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla con la leyenda _"Hiroko Katsuki te ha etiquetado en una foto"_

Menos de un segundo tardó el japonés en _clickear_ la notificación para asegurar su integridad moral, ingresó a la página para ver con lujo de detalle a su madre exhibiendo a un pequeño Yuri, de no más de seis tiernos años, en un traje de algo parecido a un oso bastante regordete y sonrojado.

Quiso morir de la vergüenza en ese mismo instante. Pero el sentimiento de nostalgia en algún momento le ganó. Comenzó a recordar esas épocas, con cosas más malas que buenas, y se dio cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas. Como cuanto había cambiado él.

Olvidándose por completo de obligar a su madre de borrar tal foto, comenzó a buscar aquello carpeta escondida que rondaba por su computadora. Incluso más oculta que el material para aquellas noches solitarias _a. de V._

 _Antes de Viktor._

Algún día borraría esas películas románticas y antiguas que tanta pena le daría que fuesen encontradas.

La carpeta tenía por nombre el número 1, y dentro de ella, estaba su pasado casi entero. Por lo menos, había un centenar de fotos suyas, desde su nacimiento hasta la adolescencia, época en la que empezó a detestar que le tomaran fotografías.

Y la añoranza se sembró una vez más en él, ver aquellas imágenes le traían recuerdos de todo tipo. Sin embargo, había algo que destacaba notablemente en todas ellas y era la forma de su cuerpo.

Siempre fue robusto, tal como su madre. Sus problemas verdaderos habían comenzado cuando la única forma en que podía canalizar su tristeza era mediante la ingesta de comidas altas en calorías y vaya que tuvo muchos de esos momentos en aquellos tiempos.

Cambiar de país, ser rechazado, no tener seguridad en sí mismo, todas aquellas situaciones cuyo control no era suyo, y cómo única solución _eficaz_ , más no _eficiente_ , eran los atracones de comida que solía darse en la primera dulcería, cafetería, restaurante o bar que encontraba a su paso.

Quizá por eso había abierto su propia cafetería, o quizás no. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para hacer mientras esperaba a algún día, tener que hacerse cargo de los hoteles de su familia junto a su hermana. Pero para, esperaba, faltase mucho tiempo.

Regresando a la realidad, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, desde propia mentalidad hasta su aspecto físico. Aunque la verdad seguía trabajando arduamente.

A decir verdad, aún con todo el ejercicio que realizaba en la semana, aún no llegaba a su peso ideal, pero seguiría trabajando por él con gusto siempre y cuando pudiera seguir haciéndolo con Viktor. Observarlo a él, ejercitándose, probando su flexibilidad, haciendo distintas poses para saber si la parte que trabajaba de su cuerpo se veía como él deseaba, era la mejor recompensa que el japonés podría desear.

Ni siquiera le importaba tener esa lonjita que su ruso acariciaba y apretujaba con tanto amor si podía seguir viéndolo de tal manera.

Ah Viktor... negar que era un total adonis era como decir la peor mentira del mundo. Decir que era suyo únicamente era la mejor parte de eso.

Tuvo tantas ganas de llamarlo, escuchar su voz y sentirlo cerca suyo, (aunque en realidad la distancia entre ellos era de menos de un kilómetro) que tomó su celular para hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Pasaba más de media noche, por lo que temió despertarlo si es que ya estaba dormido. Pero la necesidad de contactarse con el no se apaciguaría con solo ver una foto suya. (Ya lo había intentado)

Le dejo un "mensaje" por si acaso. Un simple emoji de corazón para saber si estaba despierto y en caso de que no le contestara en 10 minutos, se iría a dormir.

Viktor si contestó, alrededor de 6 y medio minutos después.

El caso era que, Yuuri ya había caído ante Morfeo un par de minutos antes que eso.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Para Nikiforov, ver su trabajo concluido era una satisfacción muy grande. Había teñido montañas de papeles por firmar, juntas por asistir y proyectos por dirigir que sentía que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Afortunadamente, tenía a Chris para ayudarlo incondicionalmente, aun cuando el rubio sólo quería correr de ahí en cuanto las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Cualquier otro día, seis meses atrás, su única opción para celebrar su esfuerzo habría sido comprar su pote de helado favorito y sentarse en el sillón junto a Makkachin para sentarse a ver su serie favorita.

Y bueno, ahora, podía hacer lo mismo, pero con un invitado extra.

Adoraba sentarse en el sillón con Yuri entre sus piernas, acariciar su cabello, su nuca, su cuello y toda aquella extensión de piel que el japonés le permitía tocar antes de ponerse nervioso y pedir que parara. A veces lo hacía, a veces no y terminaba con un cojín separándolo del japonés.

Pensó en llamarlo, ya que el día anterior no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con él, cuando contestó su mensaje no recibió respuesta y todo el día en curso había estado demasiado ocupado como para hablar con él más que cuando le dejó un mensaje de buenos días por la mañana.

También pensó en la viable opción de secuestrarlo del trabajo, pero desecho la idea en cuanto recordó todas aquellas veces fallidas de las veces que ya había intentado hacerlo con anterioridad. Sin embargo, no soportaría un solo día más sin ver sus preciosos ojos castaños mirarlo con ese brillo tan característico, por lo que simplemente se despidió de su rubio secretario y salió en dirección a su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo.

Podría seguir el camino para llegar hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero sin duda, eso no sería seguro para nadie. Lo recordaba a la perfección, pues era el mismo que seguía para llegar a casa, solo que doblaba a la izquierda 3 calles antes de su hogar.

Y ciertamente, jamás olvidaría el día que decidió girar el volante donde no debía.

Llegar a él, implicaba el típico olor dulce del chocolate y el pan recién horneado, probablemente, por qué llegaba hasta la esquina.

Luego, estaba el bullicio de gente que siempre rondaba la cafetería.

Y finalmente, a veces atendiendo la caja, a veces trabajando como mesero, a veces, preparando los pedidos, y a veces, simplemente mirándolo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nada se comparaba al brillo de su mirada cuando lo veía entrar por la puerta.

Se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a un ventanal de la cafetería, listo para ser atendido por el japonés más lindo del mundo.

— Buenas tardes, señor — La sonrisa en la cara de Yuri hacia que valiera la pena ser llamado de tal manera. — ¿Que va a desear hoy?

— Mm, qué tal ¿un Yuri para llevar, por favor?

Y por supuesto, también esa cara que Yuri hacía cada vez que Viktor iba demasiado lejos.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

— No lo puedo creer.

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

— ¿Tienes alguna clase de poder de control mental o algo así?

— No, pero no hubiera sido ni la mitad de sorprendente el que te hayas quitado el delantal en frente de mi para irnos de la cafetería como si nada si yo te hubiese obligado a hacerlo.

— Dios mío, ¡apenas son las siete! ¿Qué van a pensar mis empleados de mí?

— ¿Que te fugaste con tu novio?

— ¡Viktor! — Gritó sonrojado antes de resignarse y dejar de discutir por ello.

Él, un japonés que siempre trató de mantener intacto su sentido de la responsabilidad, había dejado su trabajo a la mitad solo por qué su novio le había soltado una frase trillada y cursi, se sentía incapaz de creer lo que había hecho hacía apenas unos momentos.

— Una vez al año no hace daño.

— Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me escapado contigo.

Viktor solo río ante el comentario antes de seguir conduciendo, claramente, no hacía su propio departamento.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntó el menor, curioso al no reconocer el camino que el ruso estaba tomando.

— Hacia nuestra décima cita.

— ¡Viktor!

— Bueno, siendo sinceros, no tengo un lugar en mente aún.

— Nikiforov... — Murmuró Yuri, cansado de llamarlo incontables veces por su nombre. — ¿Sabes qué? No he comido nada en todo el día. ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal borsch?

— Yo preferiría algo más... como japonés.

— ¿Oh enserio? yo también... — Contesto el ruso, mientras sus manos se pasaban campantes por los muslos del japonés, y con una voz tan seductora que el japonés quiso desfallecer al momento.

No sin antes proteger su flor.

Al final, decidieron llegar a un buffet en el centro de la Ciudad, siendo incapaces de decidirse por un solo tipo de comida.

Aunque la comida tenía fama de ser deliciosa, Yuri estaba verdaderamente preocupado de excederse con las calorías y terminar subiendo más peso de lo que ya había perdido en el mes. Era bastante problemático vivir y aumentar de peso casi solo por tomar agua.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el menor envidio lo fresco que se veía su novio, el traje entallado le hacía verse cien veces más apuesto, y fácilmente, podría pensarse que se había comido una ensalada ligera y no los 3 grandes platillos de diferentes comidas en el buffet; Katsuki por otra parte, había comido solo un rollo de sushi y un par de rebanadas de pizza, pero el botón de su pantalón se resentía como tal como si se hubiese comido un cerdo entero.

Lo dejo de lado a final de cuentas, solo tendría que aumentar la intensidad y el tiempo que se pasaba haciendo ejercicio.

— Amor, llegamos — Le mencionó Viktor en cuanto se encontraron enfrente de la cafetería, aún con gente para ser casi la hora de cierre.

Y Yuri, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por haberse ido así como así, seguramente Yurio lo regañaría, y Phichit comenzaría a pedir detalles. Por suerte para él, Mari se encontraba en Japón, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de sus curiosas preguntas.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que estaba solo en casa.

— ¿Amor? — Llamó una vez más el ruso en cuanto vio al menor tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

— Viktor, ¿quieres pasar?

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Pasar por una cafetería, bajo las miradas acusativos de un chiquillo rubio, ante las miradas pervertidas de un joven moreno y ante la atención completa de los otros empleados, había sido realmente divertido para Nikiforov. Más aún, si todo lo anterior lo hizo casi colgado del brazo de Katsuki.

A decir verdad, jamás había pasado más lejos de la cocina de la cafetería. Pero sabía de sobra que tras ella se encontraba la puerta de entrada al hogar de su novio. Era extraño que en todo el tiempo de conocerte y poco que tenían como pareja, nunca había entrado a la casa del japonés.

Quizás era un asesino serial, y ahí escondía los cuerpos, o quizás era un vampiro y tenía cubiertas las ventanas y había un ataúd en lugar de una cama en su habitación.

Sin embargo, todo aquello desapareció de su mente en cuanto él japonés abrió la puerta del apartamento, y dejo ver la gran estancia que se alzaba frente a él.

Estaba decorada con colores claros contrastando oscuros, y se notaba el buen gusto con que había sido equipada.

Yuri le ofreció algo de tomar, pero se negó. Se dispuso a apreciar el lugar donde vivía su novio, bajo la mirada divertida del menor.

— Pareces sorprendido, ¿qué esperabas?

— No lo sé, quizá algo parecido a un cuartel secreto o la guarida de un homicida. Es imposible saber, nunca me habías querido dejar entrar aquí. — Respondió Viktor, mientas se acomodaba entre los mullidos sillones.

— Eso es... — murmuró el castaño, mientras se quitaba las gafas — Eso es por qué aquí yo no me podría contener.

Viktor río, divertido.

— ¿Acaso eres un fanático del sadomaquismo? ¿Tienes un cuarto de juegos o algo así?

— Algo así.

— Muéstramelo entonces.

Yuri no se abstuvo, condujo al mayor por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones. En especial una de ellas, era diferente.

Mientras que las otras habitaciones tenían puertas blancas de madera, una específicamente al final del corredor, era de color negra.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Vitya? — Soltó el japonés en un tan sexy como juguetón, mientras dirigía al ruso hacia la puerta negra, tomándolo por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra, abría la puerta de la habitación.

Sin contener la excitación, Viktor se apresuró a entrar al oscuro lugar seguido por Yuri. Sin más, el japonés accionó el interruptor encendiendo la luz.

Y apagando las ilusiones del mayor.

En efecto, la habitación era una habitación de juegos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había desde las consolas más antiguas, hasta las más recientes y una cantidad impresionante de videojuegos apilados en un mueble cercano. Lo más impresionante, era la televisión de al menos 90 pulgadas empotrada contra la pared y los largos sofás de cuero oscuro frente a ella.

La estupefacción del mayor hizo soltar al japonés una suave risotada.

— ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido, cariño?

— Y-yo esperaba...

— Lo siento, la cosa con la forma más cercana a un falo aquí es el mando de la Wii, y no es algo que me gustaría tener dentro.

— Yuuri! — Viktor suspiró, derrotado mientras Yuri reía.

— Lo siento, lo siento, te recompensaré. — Dijo, abrazando al mayor y plantándole un beso pequeño.

¿Como? Preguntó el afectado, mientras trataba de mantener al más bajo sobre su cuerpo el mayor tiempo posible.

— Te mostraré mi habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **Capítulo ligeramente más largo por que esta vez si me tarde mucho en actualizar xD.**

 **La verdad estoy indecisa en cuanto lo que sigue, amo el lemon pero no siento como que quede ahora jaja, pero bueno, si ustedes me lo piden, con gusto lo incluiré…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado *corazón gay***


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor Nikiforov, 27 años, actualmente vicepresidente de Nikiforov Industries, amante de los perros, glotón por pasión y pareja de Yuri Katsuki, (un japonés muy sexy); se sentía sofocado.

Si esa era la palabra, claro.

No tenía toda la vida conociendo al japonés más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto. Realmente, no tenía ni un el año de hacerlo. Más bien, la mitad de uno.

Pero eso jamás le importó, por que aprendió a amarlo tan rápido como su corazón se lo permitió. Aprendió a querer, valorar y aceptar cada cosa que le encantaba, le gustaba y le desagradaba del joven de ojos cafés.

Y no se arrepentiría jamás, de haberlo elegido a él sobre todas las cosas.

Pero en ese preciso momento, no podía ni siquiera recordar la mitad de eso. La sangre se le acumulaba en lugares peligrosos. No sabía si era mejor tenerla toda en el rostro o bajo la cintura, pero no se detuvo en pensar en ello.

 _Por alguna razó_ _n, lo intu_ _ía._

Siempre tuvo la corazonada de que su Yuuri, era de esas personas que parecen el mismo cielo por fuera, mientras podían contener todo el infierno en su interior.

Y a él, naturalmente, no le molestaría en lo absoluto quemarse en el.

No le sorprendía ni tampoco le asustaba. Estaba seguro de que esa faceta suya lo haría feliz de todas formas.

— Por aquí, Viktor — Mencionó el japonés, quien lo condujo fuera de la habitación de juegos hacia el pasillo, y luego a la primera puerta a la derecha.

Simple madera de caoba pintada de blanco, con un picaporte dorado y reluciente que se dejaba hacer bajo la mano tibia de Yuri. Prometía algo tranquilo y así fue.

El interior era cálido, las paredes eran celestes, y lo que más resaltaba al entrar era el gran ventanal solo cubierto con cortinas de gasa oscura y, que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna apaciblemente, además de la gran cama king size en el medio de la habitación. El edredón que la decoraba era azul marino y tenía un degradé azul turquesa en el inferior.

Parecía bastante cómoda.

También había un pequeño diván negro frente a la cama, y sobre la pared reposaba una televisión menos ostentosa que la de la sala anterior.

La habitación no era tan grande, pero se dio cuenta de que más allá había un gran closet, y tras el, una puerta que parecía conducir a un baño.

Bastante simple pero bonita. Al menos, no había un ataúd de vampiro o alguna otra cosa rara digna de un homicida.

— Tú habitación es muy linda, Yu — Menciono mientras se sentaba sobre la cama que antes le había parecido tan apetecible, cuando se dio cuenta de algo interesante.

Bajo la lámpara postrada sobre un buró al lado de la cama, había una fotografía en un marco plateado. La tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

La recordaba perfectamente. Fue de la noche en la que se convirtieron en pareja. Yuuri le había pedido sacarse una selfie y él, previsiblemente, no se había negado.

— Es mi fotografía favorita — Expresó el japonés, mientras se acercaba al lado del mayor, apoyándose contra su pecho. — La miro todas las noches, antes de dormir.

— Bueno, eso suena algo acosador. — Dijo Viktor, mientras reía ante los ojos de Yuuri.

— Si quieres, puedo dejar de quererte tanto.

— Eso ni un millón de años.

Yuri río, un poco bajo para el gusto del ruso, y mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo jaló hasta que ambos quedaron acostados sobre la suave cama, lo más cerca posible.

 _Yuri también lo pensaba._

 _En cu_ _án afortunado había sido, y en cómo no hubiera preferido nada más que eso._

— Tienes muy buenos gustos, Yu.

— Por supuesto que sí, me gustas tú. — Mencionó el japonés, atrapándolo entre sus brazos, asegurándose de guardar a fuego en su memoria el sonido gracioso que había soltado el mayor tras escuchar aquello.

— Bueno, si de buenos gustos hablamos, entonces yo te ganaría a ti — Respondió, estrechando al menor de por si ya pegado a él, se pegó a su oído, y susurro en voz baja— porque me encantas.

El sonrojo del moreno fue inevitable, como una prueba irrevocable de que jamás cambiaría su naturaleza tímida, su esencia, aquello que lo hacía todavía mil veces más especial.

— Es increíble.

— ¿Que lo es, cariño?

— Nadie jamás me había halagado tanto como tú, ni siquiera mi madre. Es... extraño, pero se siente bien.

— Acabo de descubrir que eso es estar enamorado, que decirte. Acostúmbrate — Soltó — ¿Sabes que más se siente bien?

No hubo una pregunta formuladas con palabras, tan solo, los ojos curiosos del menor. Poco paso antes que la mirada enamorada del ruso atrapara la contraria. Negándose a soltar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, que desde el comienzo había estando mandando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas, se fueron acercando cada vez un poco más.

Tan suficientemente cerca como para sentir la calidez del otro en una habitación cuyo calor no debía ser problema debido a la calefacción.

Sin despegar la vista, notaron apenas el momento en el cual sus cuerpos estaban casi uno encima del otro. Buscando el máximo contacto posible, juntaron sus labios tan suave como una hoja seca cayendo de un árbol en el otoño, pues sabían bien que no había prisa alguna.

Viktor tomó posición sobre Yuri, recargando su peso contra las caderas del japonés y rodeando estás con sus piernas, tratando de no aplastarlo.

Yuri, quien tomaba con firmeza el rostro de su novio, comenzó a descender sus manos por su cuerpo. Primero por su cuello, más tarde por su espalda, acariciando a penas sobre el abrigo y negándose a avanzar más allá de ella.

— Tengo calor, Yu. — Mencionó Viktor, en cuanto sus bocas se separaron apenas centímetros.

— Te ayudaré con eso — Poco le costó desabrochar los botones oscuros del caluroso abrigo de su ruso. Bajo el, un suéter azul rey parecía ser el único impedimento hacia su cálida piel.

No se lo quito, simplemente deslizo las manos desde los costados hasta su vientre, donde comenzó a meter las manos por debajo de la tela, sintiendo así el escalofrío que recorrió por completo al mayor.

— ¡Yuri! Tus manos están muy frías — Señaló con su típico puchero, tomando las manos del japonés para ponerla entre sus muslos, de modo que pudiera al menos darles algo de calor.

El menor solo sonrío. Y al cabo de un momento, Viktor decidió que las manos de Yuri ya estaban a la temperatura perfecta para tocarlo, acariciarlo, marcarlo como más lo prefiriese. Ese hombre y únicamente él podía hacerle cuánto deseara.

Los besos, no tardaron en unir los labios de ambos. Dejaron la delicadeza de lado en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, y ninguno parecía dar tregua al otro. Se apretaban entre sí, negándose a dejarse alejar si quiera un centímetro.

El ruso aprovechó el momento para bajar sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del castaño, y cuando por fin pudo apretujar el trasero de su novio y acariciarlo como Kami mandaba, unas manos lo detuvieron abruptamente.

— Lo lamento, amor. Esto estará reservado hasta nuestra décima cita — Mencionó el japonés, intentando contener la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

 _Así que no bromeaba._

Y la sonrisa en el rostro del gran Nikiforov desapareció. Ya era la segunda vez en la noche.

Pero no habría una tercera, y de eso, se aseguraría él.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Vagamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban a su cabeza. Recordaba haber sido engañado por su pareja, y no solo una vez, dos veces seguidas.

Yuri tenía suerte de que lo amara tanto como para perdonarlo.

Pero después, se dio cuenta de que no tendría que apresurarse tanto para hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la gran cama de sabanas suaves y celestes.

El japonés no estaba por ninguna parte. Y Viktor recordaba con claridad que, al menos hace un rato, él estaba enredado entre sus brazos.

Pero como si lo hubiese invocado, el castaño apareció por la puerta, abriéndola con un pie por qué sus manos estaban ocupadas con una pequeña mesita de madera, con extremidades cortas, seguramente, una mesa de desayuno para cama.

Se dirigió hasta el ruso, y la acomodó entre las piernas de ambos. En ella había dos platos, cada uno con una porción de pastel de vainilla con crema batida y dos vasos de café capuchino, también había traído un cuenco con frutas, como fresas, uvas, rodajas de manzana y lychees.

Viktor solo quiso llenar de besos el rostro de su novio, pero seguía recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior y solo ladeó la cara con un puchero al cruzarse ligeramente de brazos.

— Lamentó lo de ayer Viktor. No volverá a pasar. — Dijo Yuri, mientras acercaba el plato de pastel hacia él y su otra mano, acariciaba la mejilla del ruso.

— ¿¡Jamás volveremos a darnos amor?!

— ¡No! No, quiero decir, si, lo haremos, siempre que lo desees — Contesto, con las mejillas rojas y un leve tartamudeo en el habla — Yo me refería a que jamás te volveré a rechazar de esa manera. Yo no me sentía listo, y pensé que arruinaría las cosas. Lo siento.

— Yuuuri — Gimoteó el mayor, alargando la "u" en el nombre de amado — Te lo aseguro, todo iba perfectamente... yo jamás me había sentido tan emocionado por algo así en mi vida.

El menor solo asintió susurrando un -come ya- deseando restarle importancia para poder desayunarlo a gusto.

— No te perdonaré y tampoco comeré hasta que me alimentes tú mismo.

— Viktor, eres un adulto.

— ¡No comeré, dije!

Yuri, resignado, intento ocultar la gracia en su rostro mientras tomaba una porción del pastel con un tenedor y lo acercaba hasta la preciosa boquita de su novio. Viktor comió gustoso, con el gesto más relajado y la mirada de enamorado aun surcando su rostro.

 ** _Precioso._**

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, el castaño se apresuró en bajar la bandeja con los platos para regresar al lado de su pareja, quien lo esperaba pacientemente viendo las noticias.

— Viktor, me voy a duchar, espérame ¿si?

— ¿Esperarte? Para que, si me puedo duchar contigo. — El japonés debió haberse esperado tal respuesta, porque medio segundo después, ya tenía al ruso colgado de su brazo.

— ¡Viktor! — Dijo, sonrojado pero al fin y al cabo, no sorprendido por la actitud de su novio — Ni siquiera traes ropa de cambio. ¿Qué te pondrás después?

— La misma, puedo llegar después a mi departamento y cambiarme. O puedo estar desnudo, ¿lo prefieres así, amor?

— Ugh, no puedes bañarte conmigo...

— ¿Por qué no?, ¿te da vergüenza? O acaso, ¿no podrías contenerte? — Susurro el mayor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al japonés, acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras un " _no podría_ " salía de la boca del menor.

— ¿Que me harías, Yuri? — Pregunto mientras poco a poco, deslizaba la camiseta fuera del cuerpo de su novio. Sujetándolo por la espalda y sosteniéndolo para besar su cuello con lentitud.

— _Mío, Viktor._ — Respondió, casi entre dientes y con el rostro rojo. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, solo sosteniéndolo firmemente de vuelta. — Te haría mío.

La distancia entre sus bocas, naturalmente, _desapareció_.

Ninguno supo en qué momento, se encontraban desnudos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, aún con sus labios presionándose entre sí. Yuri sujetando fuertemente a Viktor del cabello y este, aferrándose con fuerza a las caderas del japonés.

— ¡Ah! — Un jadeo salió de la boca del menor en cuanto sintió las baldosas frías de la ducha contra su piel. Se separaron para mirarse profundamente, con amor.

Amor, no precisamente inmaculado.

— Vik, recuerda para que es una ducha. — Menciono el castaño mientras se separaba ligeramente de él, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

El ruso no hizo más que arrugar de nuevo su rostro en otro puchero infantil, pero ni eso haría cambiar de opinión al japonés, lo presentía.

— Te lo aseguro Viktor, nuestra primera vez será especial. No en una incómoda ducha.

— Ahí hay una bañera — Insistió el ruso, mientras señalaba pulcra y reluciente bañera blanca, espaciosa, con jets de hidromasaje y lucecitas de colores. Se veía genial y no podía evitar pensar lo que daría por tomar a Yuri ahí mismo.

Sin querer, su miembro reaccionó ante el pensamiento y la situación.

Yuri, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, simplemente, comenzó a lavar el cuerpo del ruso como si eso pudiera lavar la lujuria de su ser.

Lo que él no sabía, era que eso era imposible.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Después de una ducha bastante caliente a pesar de que en ningún momento se había prendido el calentador, los amantes tuvieron que despedirse, dolorosamente, pues Viktor aún tenía trabajo y Yuri aún tenía una cafetería que atender

Sin embargo, prometieron verse para la noche.

Después de haber pospuesto tanto, finalmente habian fijado la hora para visitar el "Divo Ostrov" unos de los mejores parques de atracciones de San Petersburgo. Yuri jamás había ido, y Viktor insistió.

El pánico azoto el cuerpo del japonés. No por el hecho de visitar una feria con juegos extremos (pues al moreno bien que le gustaban las atracciones) Si no, el hecho de que si sus cuentas no iban mal...

Y sin contar todas aquellas veces que se habían visto en la cafetería, en la casa de Viktor o salido a comer o tomar algo después del gimnasio...

 ** _Esa debía ser su dé_** ** _cima cita._**

Claro, no hubo tiempo de que el pánico cundiera en su cuerpo, pues el grito de un joven rubio y sin paciencia lo sacó de su trance.

— Katsuki, ¿me escuchaste? Café americano y una orden de maccarons.

— Ah, si, ¡ya voy Yurio!

— Otra vez sin poner atención, ¿qué clase de embrujo le habrá puesto ese calvo? — Susurró el rubio mientras se encargaba de llevar el pedido hacia su comensal.

Bufo, cansado. Apenas era medio día, y ya deseaba regresar a casa. La escuela lo dejaba agotado últimamente por los exámenes, pero la sonrisa de felicidad de su abuelo al saber que había comida suficiente en su alacena era suficiente gasolina para llenar el motor de su cuerpo.

Eso, y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, cada vez que un «Gracias» salía de la boca de ese chico.

Beka Altin, por supuesto, nunca se perdía de su café matutino, vespertino, nocturno o el que fuese. Ese chico visitaba la cafetería todos los días, y por azares del destino, siempre era Yurio quien tocaba atenderle.

No es que le molestara su presciencia. Le intrigaba, más bien. Pero lo que si lo sacaba de sus casillas, era cuando el idiota no le despegaba los ojos de encima, ya lo había atrapado varías veces haciendo eso, y quién sabe, algún día podría hartarse, y con el perdón de su distraído jefe, él si iría a enfrentar al moreno.

O podía ser en ese preciso momento. Esa conexión de "te miro, me miras, pero no nos hablamos" debía terminar ya. Lo estaba hartando, y sinceramente, quería ver si ses misterioso chico era tan impresionante como lucía.

Aprovechó, pues no había tanta gente en el local y sabía de sobra que el chico lo estaba mirando cómo tan bien solía hacerlo, por qué quizás, ya se había acostumbrado. Se encaminó, firme, como si fuese a preguntar si necesitaba algo más en vez de acusarlo por acoso.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? — Preguntó, tan naturalmente directo como solía serlo siempre.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me miras como si quisieras saber todo de mí solo con observarme

— Entonces así parece ser

— Es incomodo

— Lo siento — Respondió, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento. E incrementando con ello la curiosidad del ruso. Simplemente, el chico era tan raro.

— ¿Solo dirás eso?, «Lo siento» mira yo apenas y se tu nombre por qué Katsuki me lo dijo. Pero tú, tú pareces saber todo de mi por qué me miras como si quisieras conocer mis pecados también.

— No creo que los tengas, no luces como alguien con muchos pecados

— Entonces, conóceme de verdad — Propuso, sin saber exactamente lo que ganaría de ello, pero sin nada que perder. Si al menos ese loco era tan cool como lucia, que lo demostrara.

— Lo haré si eso quieres…

— Salgo a las 3:00 en punto.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

O por lo menos, haría un amigo.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

— Yuuuuuuuri, tómame una foto, andaaa — Viktor se acomodó, de tal forma que tras él podía admirarse de forma casi entera la rueda de la fortuna del parque.

Y el japonés, como siempre, estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos sus caprichos.

— ¿Salí bien?

— Perfecto como siempre.

— Aww, ¿a qué atracción quieres entrar ahora? — Preguntó el ruso mientras tomaba su mano para empezar a caminar, ignorando todas las miradas, buenas o malas, que les dedicaban.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, no hemos subido a ninguna montaña rusa...

— ¿Montaña rusa? Para que, estando la rueda de la fortuna, y los caballitos y...

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo, cariño? — Preguntó el castaño con ternura. Era interesante descubrir más cosas sobre su novio, y en especial un miedo.

— Yo... jamás he subido a una...

— ¿Qué?

— Es que de niño siempre venía con mis padres y ellos solo iban a donde yo quería y yo jamás tuve la intención de subir a una entonces...

— Está bien, si no quieres subir, espérame aquí. La fila no debe ser larga, después de todo no hay mucha gente. — Interrumpió, no sería su intención ni en un millón de años hacer sentir inseguro a su pareja, pero aún tenía ganas de probar la montaña.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, estaré bien.

Viktor asintió calmado, contento de no haber tenido que rogar para no ser obligada a subir a esa cosa fatal. Tenía suerte de tener a un novio tan lindo y tierno como Yuri. Lindo y sexy...

 ** _¡_** ** _Sexy!_**

Inmediatamente a su mente, varios recuerdos.

Algunos lejanos como Yuri haciendo más sentadillas en un día de las que él creía capaz de hacer de hacer en una semana.

Y luego más recientes, esos de todas las veces que la gente se había parado a mirarle el trasero a su hermoso novio.

Y no los culpa, de verdad, con el ejercicio lo que alguna vez fue un cerdito, se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un cisne-cerdito, porque era hermosa rechonchez en sus mejillas y trasero no se iría jamás.

Yuri lograba poco a poco un cuerpo de ensueño, y eso implicaba un trasero de ensueño.

Y si él no había sido ni siquiera capaz de tocarlo, nadie iba a ser digno de mirarlo.

Se encaminó con prisa, buscando la horrible montaña, gigante a sus ojos, y cuando la encontró, vio a su novio recién incorporándose a la fila seguido de un séquito de jóvenes escandalosos.

Jóvenes que se detuvieron a mirar sin pudor algo la retaguardia de su pareja.

Sin pensarlo lo suficiente, avanzó casi a zancadas para llegar hasta donde su hermoso japonés esperaba pacientemente por su turno.

— Perdón por la demora, amor — Habló, enfatizando lo último dicho.

— ¿Viktor? — Preguntó el menor, confundido ante la actitud de su novio. Pero nada más pudo preguntar por qué inmediatamente, sintió sus labios ser tomados por los contrarios en un apasionado beso.

"¿Esa era una escena de celos?" Se preguntó a si mismo, incrédulo, pero la dejo pasar, ya que era la primera vez.

Quien no podía dejar pasar algo, era el ruso, quien sentía su vida pasar delante de sus ojos. Tenía miedo y nervios, pero sabía que estaba mejor ahí cuidando a Yuri de los mirones que en cualquier otro lugar. A salvo.

Dejo de pensar en cuanto vio a la gente pasar, cada vez más cerca al juego. Para cuando recordó, ya estaba sentado en el carrito y la barra de seguridad se apretaba contra su pecho.

Tomó la mano de Yuri, y encomendándose a cualquier dios existente, rezo por no morir

Pero todo ese drama inicial paró en cuanto la primera caída de la montaña se dio. El viento, la adrenalina y la velocidad eran único que podía sentir (además de la mano de su cerdito apretándolo con fuerza) y en cuanto menos lo pensó, ya estaba gritando, lleno de diversión junto a su pareja.

Era tan divertido, ni siquiera recordaba por qué le asustaba al principio.

Cuando bajaron, Viktor descendió emocionado del carrito al igual que Yuri, quien aún no lo soltaba.

— ¡Yuri! ¡Subamos otra vez, otra vez! — Le pidió al japonés.

— ¿No que te daba miedo, Vik?

— Ya no, anda subamos otra vez ¡la fila sigue corta!

— En realidad, tengo mucha hambre, ¿podemos ir a cenar primero? — Pidió el japonés ante la mirada triste de su caprichoso novio. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que le sonriera de vuelta y lo tomara consigo para llevarlo a uno de los restaurantes del parque.

Al final, no pudieron subir de vuelta, pues habían comido en demasía y tenían miedo a vomitar después. Así, optaron por subir a algo mucho más tranquilo como la rueda de la fortuna.

Las cabinas eran grandes, por lo que en ellas iban familias o dos parejas en una. Por eso, Yuri ni siquiera le sorprendió cuando vio a su novio sobornar al encargado para que los dejara subir a ellos solos. Simplemente, lo miró con mala cara.

En la altura, pudieron apreciar mejor el parque, que lucía espléndido bajo ellos.

La gran aglomeración de gente por el festival de esa noche tenía maravillado al japonés, quien observaba el panorama con emoción bajo la enamorada mirada de su pareja.

— ¿De qué es el festival?

— No lo sé, para serte sincero. Si no mal recuerdo, este parque tiene noches donde los fuegos artificiales son el mayor espectáculo.

— Qué lindo, ¿podremos verlo desde aquí?

— No lo creo, apenas está comenzando y para cuando empiece el show, nosotros ya habremos bajado. — Respondió con tristeza ante la mirada decepcionado del menor.

Eso no opaco del todo las ilusiones del japonés, y en cuanto bajaron de la atracción, se encaminaron con prisa hasta la plaza principal, donde la mayor cantidad de gente se juntaba para admirar el espectáculo.

Poco después, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de luces brillantes y sonidos fuertes.

Yuri admiró, maravillado. La pirotecnia siempre fue de su absoluto agrado y nunca pudo más que quedar embelesado al ver las luces centelleantes.

Tal fue su inmersión en el espectáculo, que no se dio cuenta de cuando había avanzado para admirar más de cerca, perdiendo así a Viktor en la multitud.

Previsiblemente, la desesperación inundó su cuerpo. Miro hacia todas partes pero no logro encontrar ninguna cara parecida.

No tuvo ninguna otra idea más que llamar al ruso por teléfono, pero el sentimiento solo empeoró en su pecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal, seguramente, por la gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor.

Su desesperacion no paro de crecer, a cada segundo que pasaba, aun así, trato de mantenerlo lo más tranquilo posible, e intentó avanzar entre la multitud. No le importó chocar contra las demás personas, e incluso, creyó haber pisado a alguien.

Se disculpó para acelerar el paso, y a pesar de que sus pies reaccionaban por mera inercia, sus manos y hombros apartaban todo aquello que le impedía avanzar. Trato de concentrarse, localizarlo con la mirada pero su mente no hacía más que pensar en encontrarlo.

Hasta que lo vio.

También miraba para todas las direcciones, siendo llevado ligeramente por la corriente de personas que pasaban. Sin embargo, no se movía de ahí, seguramente por qué esperaba verlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

El castaño comenzó a llamarlo, y algún momento, su voz lo alcanzó, pues el ruso lo miró de vuelta y comenzó a dirigir sus pasos hacia él tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Katsuki, hizo lo mismo.

Entre la multitud, ambos estiraron sus brazos, ansiando encontrarse de vuelta.

 ** _Y una mano atrapó la otra._**


	10. Chapter 10

Disfrútenlo 7w7

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Bajo el cielo estrellado, no solo por los cuerpos celestes, sino también por la pirotecnia centelleante en distintos colores y formas, se encontraban dos amantes, ocultos entre la maleza del pasto y los vastos árboles del parque.

Uno de ellos, estrechando contra sí al cuerpo contrario, incapaz de dejarlo ir por ningún motivo, manteniéndolo cálido y seguro.

El susto anterior había pasado sin mayor problema, pero ambos habían decidido alejarse del mar de gente anterior para ir a un lugar más solitario. Por suerte para Yuri, Viktor conocía el lugar perfecto, pues el mismo en años anteriores, acudía para observar con mayor tranquilidad el espectáculo de luces.

Las palabras no hacían falta, ambos se mantenían abrazados, el menor con la cabeza en el pecho del contrario, y con las manos y las piernas entrelazadas entre sí.

Era una verdadera fortuna que todo el gentío estuviera en el centro del parque de atracciones, pues a ojos castos, su cercanía parecía cualquier cosa menos un abrazo inocente.

Y a pesar de que el festival de fuegos artificiales era maravilloso, los pensamientos del japonés se asemejaban a todo menos a un montón de luces brillantes.

En toda su vida, había sentido un millón de veces la angustia. El temor, el nerviosismo, el remordimiento, la desconfianza, la nostalgia, la soledad y una lista interminable de sentimientos negativos. Tras ellos, estaba él. Sintiéndose tan pequeño en comparación a sus problemas.

Sin embargo, estos jamás desaparecieron por arte de magia. No habían sido eliminados de un día para otro, y hasta la fecha, seguían guardados en sus recuerdos más profundos.

Trabajó intensamente. Luchó para conseguir que aquellos malos sentimientos atrapados en su ser regresaran donde pertenecían; fuera de él. No fue sencillo, por supuesto, pasó años asimilando las cosas, trabajando en sí mismo y para los demás, superándose cada día que pasaba. A veces, pensaba que nunca era suficiente y a veces, sonreía porque sabía que estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Y un día, encontró el lugar donde deseaba estar para siempre.

Sabía que no podría ser únicamente feliz, pero comprendió que sus tristezas y sus alegrías, todas y cada una de ellas, quería pasarlas junto a él.

Junto a aquel pecho caliente, y atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Viktor. Aspirando su aroma a mango y rosas. Escuchando cada una de sus palabras, por más tontas o profundas que fuesen.

En ese preciso momento, ya no estaba más entre un mare magnum, si no, en un pedacito de mundo junto a la persona que más quería.

Separarse de él no era una opción.

— Es mi parte favorita de este parque ¿sabes? No me los perdía cuando era niño — Habló de pronto el ruso, refiriéndose a la pirotecnia y, rompiendo la burbuja de silencio que se había formado desde que se habían alejado de la multitud.

— Mi parte favorita de todo eres tú — Respondió el menor con simpleza. No acostumbrado a decir cosas como esas, pero entre la sensación de tranquilidad y el romántico momento, sentía como si las palabras quemaran en su pecho, más que listas para salir al aire fresco.

— ¡Oh, Yuri! — Viktor jadeó. Se apresuró a llenar la cara de su amor con besos rápidos, asegurándose de no dejar un solo huequito de piel sin ellos. — Tú también eres mi parte favorita de todo. Los fuegos artificiales que siento cada vez que te veo, son una prueba de ello.

— Eres muy cursi...

— Solo contigo, mi cerdito hermoso.

El nipón simplemente rio enternecido. Esperando esa reacción por parte de su efusiva pareja, quien no dudó en seguir con la ronda de pequeños besos por su piel, desde las mejillas, hasta el cuello, deseando llegar más a allá pero siendo impedido por el acolchonado abrigo del menor. Regreso sin reparos a su boca, apenas dando tregua para inhalar oxígeno.

A pesar de la gélida temperatura del ambiente por la noche, el calor en sus cuerpos pronto comenzó a incrementar. Quizá, más de lo considerado normal. En ellos había una chispa de deseo que apenas al mínimo contacto con el oxígeno, podría desencadenar un fuego abrasador.

Lo sabían. Sabían que no duraría mucho antes de que sus cuerpos buscaran ser uno, y sabían que el momento adecuado no existía. Que ellos lo creaban a partir de sus sensaciones, sus expresiones, y todo aquello que incluía el amor frenético.

No habría nada de qué dudar o de que arrepentirse, simplemente, buscarían unir sus cuerpos con lentitud, o con fiereza, pero que no estarían a gusto hasta ser uno solo.

Y ese momento, había llegado. Lo presentían, pues sus miradas ya no mostraban ese amor puro con el que habían iniciado, tal como **ágape**. Este se había manchado con ese matiz oscuro del deseo puro, de la lujuria y la lascivia. Como **eros**.

Se separaron a regañadientes, pues eran humanos y necesitaban aire en los pulmones, pero tal como el beso había terminado, empezó uno nuevo, y para cuando el nipón se dio cuenta, el ruso ya se había enderezado y luego parado, con las manos sujetas firmemente contra su trasero.

No hubo palabras innecesarias, las miradas entre ambos daban a entender todo.

Era el momento.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

El japonés no supo dónde estaba, si en su casa, en la de su novio, o en un hotel. Lo supo en el momento que el ruso lo arrojó contra la cama, pudiendo así ser capaz de divisar el techo y la lámpara en forma de constelación que aún apagada, mantenía un brillo tenue tal como las estrellas en el cielo. La lámpara de la habitación de Viktor.

El ruso, por su parte, y con la desesperación a flor de piel, comenzó a quitar su propia ropa con rapidez, regalándole a la vista de su precioso novio, su primer show de striptease. Pero como siempre en estos espectáculos, se dejó la mejor parte, ese pequeño bóxer oscuro y ceñido. Aquel que había visto Yuri la primera vez que durmieron juntos (conscientemente) y descubierto que el ruso tenía la fascinación de dormir en prendas menores.

Yuri, se sintió afortunado de apreciar el escultural cuerpo de su pareja, luciendo tan fuerte pero sintiéndose tan suave, paseo sus dedos lentamente por su musculatura, deleitándose por el toque cálido de la piel de su amante. Se sintió imbécil por un momento también, preguntándose por qué se había negado a tal placer carnal durante tanto tiempo, y atribuyendo el hecho a su infinita timidez.

Con lentitud, Viktor comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del moreno (pues el abrigo se lo había quitado apenas habían entrado al departamento) y acarició, ahí donde la piel lechosa apenas y se mostraba. Había tenido el placer de observarlo desnudo por primera vez esa mañana cuando se ducharon juntos, pero no pensó que tendría el placer de probarla finalmente en tan poco tiempo.

No tomó mucha prisa en quitar la demás ropa, y a diferencia suya, le quitó el bóxer celeste con dibujos de caniches que portaba tan orgullosamente el menor.

La vergüenza fue normal, en cuanto la prenda se encontró más allá de sus tobillos, el japonés oculto con sus manos aquello que tanta vergüenza le daba mostrar.

— Deja de cubrirte mi amor. Ya te había visto en la mañana — Mencionó Viktor al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos del japonés de la zona con las suyas propias, y dejaba un beso tranquilizados su sien — Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de haber dudado del mito sobre el tamaño de los japoneses. Eres muy grande...

— ¡Viktor! Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas — Respondió el castaño, mientras se tapaba el rostro, rojo por las palabras sin filtro del mayor. Sin embargo, la vergüenza anterior se desvaneció en cuanto el japonés retiró las manos de su rostro para dirigirlas hacia la entrepierna del ruso y bajar la ropa interior en un rápido jalón, descubriendo así la erección de este — Si yo soy grande tú lo eres más.

— Bueno, tú no debiste de dudar del mito de los rusos — Río el mayor mientras le dedicaba un guiño coqueto y atrapaba de nuevo entre sus brazos al nipón.

Las palabras empezaron a sobrar desde ese momento, pues sus ojos lo miraban atento, prestado atención a cada movimiento que el menor hacía. Capto desde la pequeña sonrisa que nacía entre la comisura de su boca hasta sus ojos cada vez más brillantes.

 ** _Era precioso, simplemente precioso._**

Viktor no podía creer aún como era posible el haber encontrado a alguien tan hermoso y perfecto entre todos sus defectos, tal como Yuuri lo era para él.

La mano de Viktor se movió con suavidad y por inercia, intentando a tientas acariciar la piel del brazo del menor. Tan cálida y suave como usualmente, prendió todos sus sentidos y podía jurar que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

La poca luz disponible, apenas prestada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana mitigaba sus nervios, por qué no tenía miedo de entregarse completamente bajo la luz de aquella luna llena, surcando el cielo envuelta en estrellas con miles de deseos en ella.

No lo dudo ni un segundo más, con decisión, tomó los hombros de Yuuri para pasar sus finos dedos a través de sus brazos, robándole el aliento y dejando un rastro de fuego imaginario a su paso. Besó sus clavículas con delicadeza y regreso las manos hacia arriba para poder acostar por completo al más joven en la cama.

No hizo falta más que una mirada cómplice entre los dos, diciéndose todo sin tener que soltar palabra alguna.

Yuuri, impaciente por contacto, besó las mejillas de su amante, cada beso más sonoro que el anterior, trazando una línea de ellos por su boca y mandíbula hasta bajar al cuello.

— Eres tan dulce, amor — Expresó con las mejillas rojas. Creyendo fielmente que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Viktor le lanzó una mirada llenar de amor y procedió a besar de nuevo cada centímetro de piel disponible a vista, esta vez, bajando hasta su pelvis y teniendo preciso cuidado y no ir más abajo para evitar asustar al nipón, regreso hacia su rostro y beso sus labios sin prisa alguna.

Por qué no había razón para apurarse, por qué se pertenecían en ese momento, y él deseaba, si el destino así lo quería, toda la vida. Por qué estaba dispuesto a dar absolutamente todo por él. Y por qué estaba enamorado.

Enamorado hasta que encontrara alguna otra palabra para describir lo que en tan poco tiempo había sentía por su pareja.

Y quizá jamás lo haría, por qué hasta el momento, _no existía algo tan grande en el universo._

Lo besó en los labios una vez más, siendo capaz de saborear el café naturalmente impregnado todo su ser. Comenzaba a pensar que jamás se cansaría de ese sabor.

El japonés no se quedó atrás en ningún momento, con los brazos firmemente aferrados a las caderas del ruso, comenzó a removerse sin culpas para crear fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

Irremediablemente, la habitación se llenó de sonidos. Fogosos, dulces, desesperados, erráticos y otros llenos de amor. El frío que antes se colaba entre los huesos desapareció para dar lugar a un calor que en cualquier momento los extinguiría. O al menos, así se sentían.

En algún momento de la noche, sus cuerpos calientes eran suficientes ante la notoria falta de ropa en ellos. Se tocaban directamente, sin nada más estorbando entre ellos y la vergüenza no tardó en apresar sus emociones.

Los ojos del menor se cerraron con fuerza e inmediatamente trató de cubrirse de nuevo con lo primero que encontró en cuanto el ruso comenzó a acariciar sin miramientos su miembro ya bastante despierto junto al suyo.

— Yuuri, mírame. — Pidió el ruso, con una voz tan sedosa que el japonés se sintió derretir. — Eres tan perfecto para mí, como nadie lo es. No me prives de verte, por favor.

Viktor trató de hablar lo más seguro que había podido, pero no podía seguir soportando la inseguridad de su novio. ¿Importaba realmente si su cuerpo era perfecto o no? Para él no lo era, incluso, prometería amarlo por cada kilo extra que el japonés tuviese. Verlo odiar y avergonzarse de su cuerpo era lo más doloroso que podía sentir, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él era más grande aún.

— Viktor — El pelinegro llamó su atención para poder abrazarlo mientras hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

A partir de ese momento las palabras comenzaron a sobrar nuevamente y sus mentes fueron incapaces de pensar algo más. El ruso estaba decidido a amar a Yuuri.

Amarlo por sobre todas las cosas, y nuevamente en citadas palabras, incondicionalmente, como _ágape_. Y en ese justo momento, donde sus cuerpos se fundirían en uno solo por primera vez, como _eros_.

Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso mientras que el mayor preparaba el cuerpo del otro para hacerle sentir el menor dolor posible. Sabía que el menor no tenía experiencia alguna en el tema y lo que menos deseaba era asustarlo.

El tiempo paso increíblemente rápido, entre palabras de amor, besos, caricias, jadeos e incluso entre la mirada atenta del ruso sobre la enorme sonrisa plantada en la cara del japonés.

Esa noche, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, casi por inercia y encajando perfectamente el uno con el otro, tal como la última pieza de un rompecabezas.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Unas manos tibias acariciaron su espalda, después su nuca hasta llegar a la parte superior de su cabeza. Sonrió al tacto y abrió los ojos con dificultad, enfocando poco a poco la vista. Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un panorama que ya había tenido el placer de gozar repetidas veces, pero sin embargo, ninguna tan especial cómo la presente.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente. — Saludó Viktor, con el cabello alborotado, sin camisa y con la cara aún somnolienta. Traía consigo una charola y dos platos y vasos en ella. — Está vez, fue mi turno de hacer el desayuno. Muy simple, claro, yo no cocino tan bien como tú.

Yuri asintió complacido y después musitó un «gracias» demasiado adorable a los oídos de su entusiasta pareja, se enderezó para quedar sentado en la cama, dejando un espacio para que el ruso se sentara a lado para desayunar juntos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? — Preguntó con interés el mayor mientras se aseguraba visualmente de que todo estuviera bien en el cuerpo del japonés. A parte de algunas marcas tenues de chupetones en su pecho, todo parecía en orden.

— Estoy bien, pero siento que no podré pararme de la cama en un buen rato — Respondió el nipón mientras comenzaba a degustar el exquisito cereal con leche que su ruso le había preparado seguramente con tanto amor. También le había traído un pedazo de pan tradicional que conocía bastante bien por el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el país.

— Muy bien, si decides no hacerlo me quedaré aquí contigo — Viktor le guiñó el ojo graciosamente, y Yuri sonrió una vez más — Por cierto, estoy tan feliz de que hayas cumplido tu promesa. Más de 100 visitas a la cafetería, cenas juntos y visitas sorpresa, pero únicamente 10 citas "genéricas" fueron difíciles de esperar.

— ¿Oh por dios, las contaste?

— Tengo un doctorado en economía y finanzas, así que si, lo hice.

— Lamentó haberte hecho esperar tanto, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me sintiera seguro de mostrarte mi cuerpo...

— ¿Es curioso sabes? Yo he querido comerte incluso cuando te vi por primera vez y aún eras rechoncho, mi deseo aumento cuando nos hablamos por primera vez, y que decirte de cuando nos convertimos en pareja, sentía que desfallecería por tanto deseo, la forma de tu cuerpo siempre me ha atraído, ¡el solo hecho de que seas Yuri me enamora! — Mencionó el ruso, captando el brillante rojo en la cara de su pareja y teniendo cuidado cuando le saltó encima a besar su rostro como tantas veces lo había hecho. — Ayer, fue tal como lo soñé.

— ¡Viktor! ¿habías soñado con eso antes?

— Muchas veces, y todas maravillosas.

Yuri dejó la bandeja de lado en uno de los burós cercanos a la cama, para así, ser capaz de lanzarse a los brazos de su ruso favorito. Y aunque creía que jamás haría algo tan vergonzoso como eso, ahí estaba el aferrado a los fuertes brazos de su pareja.

— Te amo, Viktor — Musitó, contra su pecho, haciéndolo lo menos audible posible, pues sabía que sería difícil lidiar con la vergüenza de haber dicho tal cosa. El ser el primero en hacerlo lo hacía más difícil aún, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, su pecho explotaría por retener por más tiempo aquellas palabras en su corazón.

Escucho un jadeo ahogado, y posteriormente, su mentón fue levantado con un poco de fuerza, solo para quedar a la misma altura que la mirada llena de amor del mayor.

— Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea, Yuri Katsuki.

No hubo más que un reconfortante silencio traes eso, pues ambos estaban tan cómodos, unidos en un fuerte abrazo que duró hasta que sus cuerpos se entumecieron ligeramente. El ambiente romántico era tan gratificante, pero lo que japonés no sabía, era que algo tan maravilloso podía perderse en tan poco tiempo. Y que podía esfumarse tan pronto como había iniciado.

Pues nunca jamás se había puesto tan nervioso en la vida por algo que saliera de la boca de su novio, incluso, ni siquiera con todas aquellas palabras tan vergonzosas y subidas de todo qué le había dicho al oído la noche anterior mientras estaba dentro _de él_.

 _Ni siquiera eso._

 **"** **Por cierto, amor, mis padres quieren conocerte"**


	11. Chapter 11

Terminó de lavar el último vaso de licuadora que se había usado ese día, y para entonces, sus manos se sentían tan congeladas por el agua fría del grifo que comenzó a pensar seriamente en meterlas dentro de su pantalón, sin ninguna connotación mas que darles algo de sano calor.

Podía decir que su rutina iba de viento en popa, por qué ya ni siquiera tener que caminar alrededor de 10 calles del autobús a su casa o viceversa podían ponerlo de mal humor. Sospechó, que tras eso, había una causa.

Y quizá, la había.

Para él, tener "amigos" era más como tener contactos en el celular guardados por si acaso, más sus conversaciones con ellos podrían limitarse a preguntarse por la tarea o cosas de la escuela; personas con las que podía pasar el rato mientras las actividades académicas transcurrían, pero cuando el timbre de salida sonaba, como gloria para él, no había más contacto en común.

Y estaba bien para él, pues no tenía mucho tiempo en el día, y no es que se quejase, le encantaba el saber que su abuelo no tenía un día más de preocupaciones por saber que comerían bien, que el dinero alcanzaría para pagar las cuentas, los servicios e incluso aquellos lujos con estampados de felino que su nieto antes veía con anhelo, y aunque este último no era tan necesario, sabia que bien le costaba a su niño traer ese dinero a casa, asi que se lo merecía.

Sus monótonos días comenzaron a pintarse de un color diferente en cuanto, su extra limitada paciencia le había ganado como conocido, y más tarde, amigo, a un hombre que jamás en su vida habría pensado encontrar.

Beka Altin era el tipo de persona que transpiraba amenaza, quizá por la pinta de "chico malo" o la cara impasible que se cargaba. Parecía solitario e incluso se atrevía a decir que parecía fácilmente alguien que colmaría rápidamente su paciencia.

Recordaba vívidamente el momento en que había decidido terminar la extraña conexión que se había formado entre ellos, lleno de miradas que iban desde el desdén hasta la curiosidad. Soltó únicamente su horario de salida hacia el chico, y aunque en un principio pensó que el chico podría simplemente no aceptar su "invitación", le sorprendió encontrarlo en el callejón (que más bien parecía pasarela debido a todas las lámparas en él) que se encontraba al salir desde salía la puerta de empleados de la cafeteria.

Se necesitó apenas 3 horas y media, para que Yuri Plisetsky se convenciera a si mismo de que jamás iba a encontrar a alguien tan capaz de llevarse con él.

Era atento, tenía tema de conversación y no le causaba disgusto o disturbio alguno; compartían cosas en común como gustos deportivos, gustaban de las mismas series y películas, e incluso compartían el amor por los gatos. Hablar y tratar con él, había cambiado totalmente su percepción sobre el chico.

Y es que Altin no solo no era un "chico malo" era la persona más sensata que había conocido en un su vida, (además de su abuelo, claro está) No lo hartaba como lo hacía la demás gente, pues su tranquilidad al hablar y su porte sereno no le causaba incomodidad alguna.

Y a diferencia de él y contra todo pronóstico, el moreno había resultado incluso más social que él. No lo esperaba, pero incluso resultaba tener amistad con el tonto novio de su jefe, quizá por el hecho de la gran diferencia de personalidades, o incluso por la brecha de edad entre ambos. Aunque algo le decía que su único interés en común eran los animales.

Lamento haberlo tratado mal en ciertas ocasiones, y también el hecho de no haber tratado con el antes, pues pudo haberse ahorrado malos ratos preguntándose qué clase de cosas pensaría el mayor de él, con la cara que se cargaba. Al final, y como su jefe había previsto, sólo era curiosidad por parte del mayor; sólo que su cara inexpresiva siempre creaba malos entendidos.

Plisetsky nunca pensó encontrar en él la amistad. Pero como las mejores cosas de la vida, había llegado sin esperarlo.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Miró por décima vez en 5 minutos la pantalla inerte de su computador, lleno de pequeñas letras que martillaban en su cabeza cada vez que las leía. Amaba su trabajo, por supuesto. Era el legado que algún día, su padre le heredaría y no podía si no sentirse orgulloso por la manera en que dirigía la compañía. Pero había días en los que sentía que solo quería romper una ventana y lanzar su escritorio entero a través de ella.

Y para, su mala suerte, no pudo mas que observar a su divino asistente cruzar por las puerta de cristal de su oficina. Lucia fresco, como siempre, y recordaba como algún día tendría el valor para preguntarle su secreto. Ignoró eso en el momento en que captó entre sus manos, una caja negra con un vistoso listón celeste. Y su sonrisa de corazón, era algo que inmediatamente prendió de su rostro.

— Hola, jefe — Saludó burlón el suizo para postrar la caja misterio en frente del ruso — Un chico moreno muy apuesto vino a dejar esto conmigo. Ya lo revisé, y al parecer, no es una bomba o algo así, pero podría estar envenenado.

— Y tú me lo darías aún así, Chris — Resopló el mayor mientras alzaba sus brazos como niño pequeño para atrapar la caja con sus manos y atraerla rápidamente hacia él, conociendo perfectamente el origen de esta.

El suizo simplemente guiñó el ojo, y desapareció una vez más tras el cristal templado.

Apurado, el ruso deshizo el lazo, y después, quitó la tapa de la caja, solo para bendecir a todos los mares, cielos, montañas, dioses y cerditos haber sido tan bendecido con alguien como Yuri.

En la caja, sobre otro pañuelo sedoso del mismo color del moño, había casi todo lo que podía desear en ese precioso y famélico momento. Acomodados perfectamente se hallaban un panini que parecía ser de pollo, un muffin de chocolate con chispas de chocolate blanco, fresas bañadas en chocolate normal, y un lindo termo que al abrirlo, descubrió que contenia su latte favorito.

Pero lo que más destacaba entre toda ese deliciosa comida, era una hoja perfectamente doblaba al fondo de la caja. Imaginando perfectamente de lo que se trataba, la desdobló con cuidado y sonrió automáticamente al ver la hermosa caligrafía de su novio en la hoja.

 _"Mi Viktor_

 _Discúlpame por haber actuado como un idiota después de la mañana de ayer, simplemente, no me siento preparado para conocer a tus padres, no supe cómo decírtelo, tú sabes como soy. Por cierto, no te enojes conmigo por responder tus mensajes cada 3 horas, la época invernal se acerca y con ello, mi trabajo incrementa. Esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas, espero lo aceptes, todo lo hice con mucho amor._

 _Te ama,_

 _Tu enamorado novio."_

No teniendo idea de si sonreír, o llorar, Viktor dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cristal de su escritorio. Pensó seriamente en que podría morir de amor en cualquier momento, pero recordó que eso jamás había pasado en la historia y se tranquilizó.

Escribió un mensaje corto para Yuuri, agradeciendo el detalle y recordándole que no debía sentirse apresurado a nada respecto a sus padres, pues lo que menos quería el ruso era hacer sentir incómodo a su pareja.

Dejó su celular de lado, y comenzó a comer todo lo que su novio le había enviado. Fue delicioso, como siempre; de verdad agradecia ínfimamente el gesto, pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno por atender las juntas con socios varios, y terminar todo el trabajo pendiente.

Viktor, estaba totalmente decidido a terminar todos sus pendientes para dejar libre un mes entero de su itinerario. Nunca lo había hecho antes en todo el tiempo que llevaba ayudando a su padre con la compañia.

Recordó con nostalgia cuando era un niño, en una pequeña mesa de plástico junto al escritorio de su padre, donde su único trabajo era darle ánimos solo sonriendo justo como sabía hacerlo; con esa boca de en forma de corazón.

Al paso de los años, descubrió que no podía obtener producciones y ganancias solo sonriendo. Decidió estudiar economía, y cuando terminó a los 22 años, entró formalmente a la empresa familiar mientras que estudiaba su maestría, y posteriormente su doctorado en dirección y finanzas, el cual había completado hacía menos de un año.

Y por eso, creía que era tiempo de un merecido descanso. O esa es la excusa que él mismo se daba para lo que llevaba planeando desde hacía una semana, cuando noviembre comenzó. El cumpleaños de el amor de su vida se acercaba, y ya tenía planeado casi todo para llevar a cabo de su plan para celebrar el aniversario del día en que su Yuuri había nacido.

Y sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Encendió nuevamente su laptop, abrió el buscador y tecleó rápidamente una página casi desconocida para él, pero que bien conocía su asistente. Y no, no se trataba de una pagina con tres x, si no de la página web de mejor aerolínea del país.

Sabía que no quería algo cercano, y más bien, algo totalmente contrario al clima de noviembre en Rusia. Pensó en una majestuosa playa, y se preguntó si a Yuuri le gustaría visitar una con él, o si simplemente prefería hacer turismo en una ciudad.

Como un empresario que claramente sabía tomar decisiones, decidió cerrar la página y comenzar a buscar en una agencia de viajes, pero no encontró nada que le gustara a simple vista.

No le parecía correcto simplemente " _robar_ " a Yuuri para llevárselo a país lejano sin consultarle antes, pero aún así, deseaba infinitamente hacer un viaje con él por su cumpleaños. Nunca antes habían salido de San Petersburgo juntos, y no había nada más que quisiera que vivir una experiencia de ese tipo con él.

Pensó en que hacer al respecto por un largo rato. No podía simplemente ir sobre Yuuri y preguntarle si había un lugar en especial que quisiera visitar, se suponía, era su regalo de cumpleaños y por lo tanto, una sorpresa. Y tampoco podía elegir un destino y simplemente llevarlo sin preguntar por su disponibilidad, planes, horarios, o si por lo menos, le gustaba o quería viajar.

Al final, después de 40 largos minutos, en los que la pasó mirando al infinito sin hacer nada más que pensar en lo que debía hacer, lo decidió. Abrió Photoshop, y comenzó a crear un tipo de vale con la frase "Válido por un viaje a donde tu corazón desee", frase que le había hecho romperse la cabeza de tanto pensarla, juraba al menos haber pensado en 15 frases diferentes para el vale, ninguna sin dejarlo satisfecho realmente, sin embargo la había dejado bastante simple.

Lo imprimió en opalina, recortó y decoró. Tal como un niño haciendo una manualidad para un ser querido, se esforzó en que quedara lo más lindo posible, recordando cuando hacía lo mismo para su madre cuando era un niño, aunque claro que con cosas mucho más simples que un viaje internacional.

Finalmente lo guardó en un sobre y lo escondió dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

No podía esperar por la reacción de Yuuri.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Finalmente, el 29 de noviembre había llegado. Con el cielo nublado por el habitual clima frío de Rusia, posiblemente abajo de los 0º centígrados.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yuuri! — Mari le saltó por atrás, abranzandolo desde su espalda para rápidamente tapar sus ojos, cuando recién había salido de su habitación listo para comenzar su día laboral.

— Muchas gracias, Mari, ¿puedo recuperar mi vista? — Agradeció el menor, tomando suavemente las manos de su hermana mayor para poder ver su camino nuevamente.

— No por ahora, yo te guiaré, anda. — Mientras permanecía cubriendo sus ojos, la mayor lo guió por el pasillo y por la estancia hasta la cocina, donde como pudo, lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

Lentamente, descubrió la vista del menor, permitiéndole observar el panorama del comedor y la cocina, arreglada con lazos y globos celestes. En la mesa, un pequeño pastel con el número "24" con velas, una caja con un moño y otra más pequeña envuelta con papel de regalo. Pero aún más importante, sentados en las sillas frente a él, estaban sus padres.

Desde el sistema de sonido de la estancia comenzó a sonar una conocida canción de cumpleaños, y el japonés no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente.

Se sintió realmente emocionado, como cada año desde que tenía memoria, ver a su familia reunida, esperándo a que despertara para juntos, comer pastel y hacerle abrir sus regalos. Y era aún más emotivo considerando el hecho de no haber visto a sus padres en semanas, pues habían estado fuera del país, acomodando los detalles que una cadena de hoteles podía tener.

Abrazó a sus padres, quienes lo felicitaron efusivamente, y luego a Mari, quien hizo lo mismo mientras revolvía su cabello.

— Mari, la cafeteria...

— No te preocupes Yu, lo tengo cubierto — Su hermana le guiñó el ojo mientras lo instaba a sentarse en una silla, acercó hacia él su pastel de cumpleaños, y posteriormente prendió las velas, mientras, de fondo sus padres comenzaban a cantar una conocida canción.

Aún a pesar de tener 24 años recién cumplidos, nunca se cansaría de esa tradición. Saber que sus padres y hermana se tomaban el tiempo para preparar algo antes de que él despertara y posteriormente le dedicaran el día lo hacía muy feliz.

Así mismo, se hacía lo mismo para el cumpleaños de Mari, y cuando vivían juntos en Japón, ambos hermanos preparan algo para cuando uno de sus padres cumpliera años, usualmente el desayuno; que perfeccionaron con el tiempo. Era algo bastante arraigado en ellos, y se sentía agradecido de que cambiar de país no fuera impedimento para seguir celebrando de la misma manera.

Yuri sopló las velas después de pedir un deseo, algo que jamás podría decir en voz alta pues el solo hecho de haberlo pensado, lo había sonrojado de sobremanera.

Retiró las velas, y cortó 4 rebanadas de pastel mientas Hiroko servia té en las tazas favoritas de su hijo.

Mientras comían, hablaron sobre todo tipo de cosas, desde Japón, el hotel de los Katsuki, el color de las paredes, sobre el clima de San Petersburgo, hasta incluso el nuevo corte de cabello de Hiroko. Todo relativamente normal, hasta que a Mari, se le ocurrió soltar como tema el hecho de lo enamorado que estaba su hermano.

Yuri enrojeció enseguida, tosiendo fuertemente por casi ahogarse con el pedazo de pastel que comía en ese momento. Sus padres soltaron un repentino "oh" mientras que los ojos de su madre brillaban con notable entusiasmo.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Quien es la afortunda? Debe ser una joven muy linda, ¿la conociste en la cafetería? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! — Comenzó su madre, mostrando total interés en su hijo menor, quien aún intentaba hacer pasar el trozo de pan por su garganta, y Mari reía sonoramente.

— Mari — reprochó el menor con pesadez, aún sabiéndose no sorprendido por la osadía de su hermana para soltar tal cosa sin reparos. — Mamá...

Miró a su madre quien emocionada, esperaba una respuesta de su hijo más joven; y Yuri, sin ninguna intención real de ocultar a Viktor, se sintió acorralado. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que presentarlo con sus padres, pues sentía realmente que el ruso era el hombre para él, con quien quería pasar su el resto de sus días. Pero simplemente no preveía la reacción de sus padres al respecto, las pocas parejas que tuvo, más mujeres que hombres, nunca las presentó a sus padres, así que estos jamás se enteraron de la dualidad del moreno respecto a sus preferencias amorosas.

Y definitivamente, no se sentía como un buen momento.

Para su suerte, Mari, quien había sido responsable de la situación, se apiadó de él salvándolo con la excusa de que abriera su regalo, la caja envuelta con el papel de regalo.

No tardo más de un segundo en secundar a su hermana, mientras recibía en sus manos la caja y profesaba un "Gracias" doble.

Rasgó el papel para encontrar una caja de zapatos, precisamente de tenis, un par de color negro con líneas blancas, y con aspecto deportivo. Agradeció de nuevo a su hermana, emocionado por el regalo, pues había querido unos similares desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca se había dado el tiempo para buscarlos.

Prosiguió con la caja más grande, de color blanco y líneas negras, con un moño azul. En ella había un abrigo negro, largo y muy elegante que fue de su total agrado, y supuso, el regalo sería de su madre. También notó que había dentro otra caja, con las mismas características pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeño, en ella, había un reloj del mismo color del abrigo. Igualmente, agradeció felizmente a sus padres que se mostraron satisfechos al ver que les había gustado sus regalos.

Yuri, embelesado en lo que había recibido recientemente, no notó que su celular, arriba de la encimera de la cocina, había comenzado a sonar con insistencia, hasta que su hermana se lo pasó, immediatamenre en Phichit, con quien no había hablado durante el día y que seguramente a esa hora estaría solo con Leo y Guang atendiendo la cafetería, sin embargo, su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente al leer el nombre.

Viktor, lo habia llamado justo a la medianoche, cuando el nuevo día había comenzado. La puntualidad del ruso para felicitarlo lo había hecho suspirar con amor, los ojos cerrándosele por el cansado día de trabajo, pero aún con la suficiente energía para escuchar a su amado decir cuanto agradecía el día en que el japonés había nacido, el día en que lo había conocido, y cuan feliz le haría poder estar estar al menos un momento con él para celebrar.

Hablaron por lo menos media hora más, hasta que Yuri sintió que no poder seguir respondiendo a la efusividad de Víctor, contestando lentamente a lo que este le decía. No recordaba si había logrado despedirse de él apropiadamente, o si se había dormido sin más.

Se alejó de la cocina, cerciorándose de que sus padres no le prestaban atención por estar conversando con Mari, contestó a la llamada sin pensar mas, teniendo que separarse un poco del altavoz cuando el ruso gritó su nombre, emocionado.

— ¡Yuri, feliz cumpleaños!

— Ya me habías felicitado antes, pero muchas gracias, Viktor... —Respondió el japonés cariñosamente ante la efusividad del mayor

— Te quedaste dormido, qué tal y pensabas que era un sueño... En fin, ¿estás en la cafetería?

— Estoy en casa, mis padres vinieron y supongo que no dejarán que trabaje hoy; es una costumbre familiar. Me encantaría contarte más sobre ella cuando estemos juntos. Pero por ahora, debes de saber que probablemente ellos y Mari quieran sacarme de casa todo el día.

— Oh, ya veo ¿Entonces cuando te veré? Tengo algo que darte... — Respondió el ruso, y Yuri claramente podía imaginar el puchero en su rostro aún así no pudiera verlo en persona.

— En la tarde o noche estará bien, yo creo que como a las ¿6?

—¿Es una cita?

— ¿Que más podría ser? — mencionó el menor, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más enamorado — ¿te pasó a buscar?

— ¡No! Es tu cumpleaños, yo me encargaré de todo. Te veo a las 6 en la entrada de la cafeteria. Ponte guapo, aunque no creo que necesites mucho más que nada para eso — dijo, con su común coquetería mientras podía escuchar perfectamente la dulce risa de su novio.

— Entonces aquí te espero, Vik.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

El día había sido particularmente exhaustivo. Después de hablar con Viktor, se aseguró de que todo iba bien con la cafetería, y al recibir una positiva respuesta, dejó todo en manos de Phichit. Posteriormente, pasó toda la mañana en casa con su familia, hacía tiempo que no tenían un día para solo estar juntos conviviendo sin las presiones del trabajo, hasta que dio la hora de la comida. Cuando dio la hora de la comida, Yuri elegió visitar un restaurante italiano nuevo en el centro comercial, después, visitar sus tiendas favoritas, así como otras zonas turísticas, como museos.

Por la tarde, sus padres se despidieron de él, mencionando las mismas cosas de siempre, que se esforzara en el trabajo, se protegiera del frío, comiera bien, mientras el moreno respondía un "si" a todo en japonés. Sin embargo, incapaz de salvarse se su destino, Yuri escuchó a su madre mandar a su padre para ir encendiendo la camioneta mientras ella le daba un abrazo más a su hijo.

— Hijo, ¿me presentaras a la mujer de la cual estás enamorado verdad? — Preguntó la mujer, con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras con todo su amor de madre, miraba a su hijo esperando por una respuesta.

— Él es maravilloso mamá, lo conocerás pronto, te lo prometo. — Respondio, esperando la peor respuesta de su progenitora.

Hiroko, simplemente sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo con el mismo cariño de siempre.

— Estaré esperando por ello, cuídate mucho Yuri — Dijo por último, mientras camina fuera de la cálida cafetería ondulando su mano en despedida.

Yuri miró de vuelta, suspirando con genuino alivio. Sabía que su madre deseaba su felicidad más que nada en el mundo, pero la inseguridad era algo más bien propio de él, y no sabía realmente cómo reaccionario su madre al respecto, y agradeció que su progenitora se lo haya tomado tan bien, pues el no tenía ninguna duda respecto a Viktor.

Se alegró de que todo marchara bien por el día, y miró en su nuevo reloj, marcaba apenas las 4:50, tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para su cita, aunque su novio dijera que él con todo se veía bien.

Finalmente, luego de una rápida ducha se puso un suéter gris y unos jeans negros, nada seguro sobre si debía vestirse formal o no pues Viktor no lo había mencionado. Pero confío en si mismo al haber elegido esa ropa, de todas formas, siempre podía cubrir su informalidad con su abrigo nuevo, un regalo bastante acertado. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás, roció colonia en cuello y se sintió listo para ver al amor de su vida, ligeramente emocionado pues no se habían visto en una semana por el atrajeo del trabajo del ruso.

Bajó a la cafetería, aún con 20 minutos disponibles para revisar que todo marchara bien, checó la lista de cosas que se necesitan comprar, las ventas del día, y salio de nuevo hacías las mesas para notar que había una buena cantidad de clientes, pero el personal parecía estar haciéndolo de maravilla, quitándole una preocupación más.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entonces, en la imponente presencia del hombre de cabellos color plata que entraba por la puerta. Tan elegante y galán como siempre, que parecia llevar un aura de brillos a su alrededor. Captando incluso la atención de algunos comensales, pero sobre todo la suya.

Camino a paso apresurado hacia él, hasta que su cuerpo se vio envuelto entre sus brazos, calor y aroma, importándole poco las miradas de envidia que recibía de algunas féminas. Tampoco le importó el abrupto gesto de Viktor, al tomarlo del mentón para besar rápidamente sus labios. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca y nada de eso era suficiente.

— ¿Nos vamos, amor? —Preguntó el ruso, tomándolo por la cintura y guiándolo hacia la puerta ante la positiva respuesta del japonés.

Subieron al auto del ruso, y emprendieron un camino bastante conocido para el menor, y para cuando Yuri recordó, ya subiendo por un elevador hasta el último piso, hacia el departamento de Viktor.

— Viktor, de haber sabido que íbamos a pasarla pude haber venido yo mismo — Mencionó el menor mientras entraba, la sala oscura solo recibía la luz natural de la luna, y la artificial del paisaje de Rusia.

— Eso no tiene sentido, moya lyubov, hoy es tu día — Respondió el mayor, guiándolo por la oscuridad hasta el comedor, sus mano entrelazadas desde que bajaron del auto. — Sorpresa

Frente a ellos, el comedor recibía la luz de lámparas lo suficientemente tenue para crear un ambiente romántico, además de algunas velas en el comedor, el cual estaba perfectamente decorado con un manteles cubiertos, flores, pero sobretodo un elemento predominante; Katsudon.

Había más cosas, como otros tipos de comidas japonés, un pastel, otros tipos postres, y vino, pero el katsudon era lo más importante. Viktor realmente se había esmerado en ello.

El ruso lo invitó a sentarse, acercando la silla para él. Sirvió vino en las copas y se sentó frente al menor, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Tú... hiciste todo esto? — Preguntó el japonés, la emoción latente en sus palabras, solo para ver a su novio reírse por la pregunta.

— Nunca se me dió el don la cocina, y aunque hubiera deseado cocinar esto con todo mi amor para ti, no me hubiera gustado tener que haber corrido a un hospital por intoxicación. Contraté a un chef para que lo hiciera, así que puedes estar seguro de que todo sabrá bien, y estará bien cocido— Respondió con simpleza, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— Aún así, gracias, siempre logras sorprenderme — Dijo, alzando su mano para llegar a tocar la de Víctor, quien le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas de corazón.

Comenzaron a cenar sin prisas, Yuri deleitándose con el sabor su platillo favorito, que aunque nunca, ninguno, sería tan bueno como el que preparaba su madre. Sin embargo el sabor era bastante decente, y el saber que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado lo había conseguido especialmente para él, mejoraba su sabor.

La cena pasó entre anécdotas, en su mayoría, de cumpleaños, que cada uno intercambió ademas de otras cosas del presente como el trabajo, la cafeteria, el clima, e incluso sobre lo que estaban cenando en ese momento.

Al final, Yuri sopló las velas de su segundo pastel, mientras el mayor cantaba en su idioma natal, y el moreno se derretía por lo sexy que se oía la canción de cumpleaños debido a la voz de su amor. Pidió el mismo deseo, sus mejillas tornándose del mismo color rosáceo por lo que pensaba al momento.

El pastel de chocolate y fresas quedó intacto, pues el cumpleañero ocupó su boca para otra cosa más deliciosa que comer el pastel. Besó dulcemente los labios de su novio, pero no hubo suficiente dulzor que evitara al beso tornarse mucho más fogoso, sus manos recorriendo la espalda del más alto, mientras su cintura era sujetada con la fuerza suficiente.

— Viktor — Yuri soltó el nombre aún contra los labios de su novio, quien supo reconocer la necesidad en su pedido.

— Espera amor, tú regalo primero — Se separaron lentamente, no queriendo dejarse ir. Sin embargo, Viktor rompió el contacto para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hacia la sala.

— ¿Mi regalo eres tú? Eso me encantaría — Preguntó el menor, soltando una risita que hacía al ruso quererselo comer ahí mismo.

— Se que lo haría, y sé que tomaste mas vino del necesario, amor — Vociferó, aún seguro de que quería entregarle su regalo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar, lo recostó sobre el sofá, y tuvo que detenerlo pues el moreno ya había empezado a quitarse el suéter, pidiéndole que se detuviera un momento.

Tomó un sobre posado sobre el mueble de la televisión, un simple sobre blanco, con la inscripción " _De Viktor, para mi Yuri"_ , y se lo entregó.

El japonés lo tomó, curioso por el contenido de este, al abrirlo, encontró un papel celeste, perfectamente cortado y decorado con la frase **_"Válido por un viaje hacia donde tu corazón desee"_** una sonrisa amplia adorno su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el dueño de su corazón.

— Mi corazón desea que tú y yo viajemos hasta tu habitación, donde podamos estar juntos en la cama, y me hagas ver estrellas en ella — Respondio con simpleza, mientras palmeaba el espacio vacío en la cama.

— Vaya, no sabía que eras poeta, voy a anotar esa frase...

— Seré todo lo que quieras.

— Quiero que me digas un lugar en el mundo, el que sea, yo te llevaré... Incluso puede ser más de uno, tú solo pídelo... — Se sentó junto a él, cumpliendo a su petición, mientras se abrazaba a él.

La curiosidad invadía al mayor, preguntándose a qué lugar desearía ir su novio. ¿Sería a una playa, una isla, un lugar perdido en el tiempo, una ciudad grande, algo mucho más tranquilo? No lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de cualquier lugar al que viajaran, sería propicio para crear una gran cantidad de recuerdos que los acompañarían por el resto de sus vidas. Mientras estuviera junto a Yuri, tenía la corazonada de que nada más importaba.

Sin embargo, el japonés no contestó de inmediato, en su lugar, lo abrazó de vuelta, acomodándose hasta quedar sentado arriba de Viktor, con las piernas sobre el ancho del sillón, besando su frente, después las mejillas, el mentón y finalmente sus labios con tanta dedicación como pudo. Fingió pensar algo durante un momento, mientras llevaba su dedo índice hasta su mentón, un gesto claramente copiado de su pareja.

— Ya lo sé. — Dijo, besando una vez más al ruso, con la pasión contenida desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, dirigiendo sus manos por la nuca, hasta pasarlas bajo las finas hebras platinadas, tentándolo, y haciendo con cada segundo una tortura el no poder tocarse como deseaban debido a la necesidad de Viktor por saber. — Conozco un lugar, y creo que es el mejor en el mundo, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar. Me encanta.

— Dimelo, tus deseos son ordenes para mi. — Casi gimió Viktor contra la boca del menor, sujetando con una mano el trasero de su novio, y la parte posterior de sus piernas con la otra, alzándolas, mientras la distancia entre sus rostros disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba.

— El único lugar donde quiero estar es junto a ti, Viktor. — Yuri susurró, apenas dejando pasar las palabras a través de sus labios. Y finalmente, besó al hombre de sus sueños, con tanto amor, que no podía contenerlo un momento más.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **No tengo perdón. Un año entero sin actualizar, un millón de cosas en mi mente, la transición de la preparatoria a la universidad. Sin embargo, nunca deje de pensar en esta historia, durante meses, intenté escribir este capitulo, pero o no tenía tiempo, o no tenía inspiración, o ganas o mil motivos más. Amo, adoro escribirla, sin embargo, odie reescribir este capítulo al menos 10 veces por que nunca me gusto el resultado final, pero aquí está, uno que finalmente me dejó satisfecha. Si aún hay alguien que aún la lea, o lo hace por primera vez en el lapso del anterior capítulo a este, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
